


Szczęśliwe dni szkolne

by jasna



Series: Pokój w naszych czasach [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asocial protagonist, Canon Patching, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Half-blood witch, No but really, Ravenclaw badass, Ravenclaw nerd, Swearing, Why are wizards such morons
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasna/pseuds/jasna
Summary: - Tam, gdzie są potrzebni wojownicy, przydają się również naukowcy. Uczeni. Zagrożenia, z którym się mierzymy, nie uda się pokonać tępą, brutalną siłą. Przyda się ktoś, kto lubi wiedzieć. Kto uważa biblioteki za swoje środowisko naturalne.- Rozumiem, że ja miałabym być tym kimś? - zapytałam ostrożnie. Dyrektor przez kilka długich sekund świdrował mnie wzrokiem. Wreszcie skinął głową.





	1. Chapter 1

Syriusza Blacka znam, odkąd właściwie sięgam pamięcią. W końcu, jak się mieszka w mniej więcej sąsiedztwie i ma mamę plotkarę, coś się o swoich sąsiadach wie. Moja rodzicielka była czarownicą - pracowała w redakcji _Proroka Codziennego_ \- i znała Blacków z widzenia, chyba jeszcze ze szkolnych czasów. Mój tata-mugol niezbyt za nimi przepadał. Oni za nami, żeby była jasność, też niespecjalnie. Poza Syriuszem. On zawsze lubił robić zupełnie co innego, niż mu matka kazała. Zdarzało nam się bawić w piaskownicy wśród mugolskich dzieci. A kiedy dostałam list z Hogwartu, młody Black był… chyba ósmą… osobą, której się pochwaliłam.  
Nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi, w zasadzie. Kiedy pojechaliśmy pierwszy raz do Hogwartu, siedzieliśmy razem w przedziale, ale chyba bardziej dlatego, że znana twarz jest lepsza od setek nieznanych. Kiedy dołączyła do nas grupa innych pierwszoroczniaków, Syriusz dał się wciągnąć. Ja nie. Ja tylko schowałam się za książką. Mama była Krukonką i po niej odziedziczyłam zamiłowanie do czytania, do teorii i hipotez, do abstrakcyjnych rozważań - i kiedy w przedziale wyniknął temat domów, byłam pewna, gdzie trafię. Tyle, że nie zamierzałam się odzywać. W grupie był chłopiec, który absolutnie nadawał się do Slytherinu. Nie miałam ochoty brać udziału w kłótni.  
Tak więc. Syriusz, wbrew rodzinnej tradycji, wylądował w Gryffindorze, mnie włączono, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, w stada Krukonów. Podczas siedmiu lat nauki w Hogwarcie nasza znajomość zacieśniła się lekko - do tego stopnia, że w szóstej klasie jakiś czas spędziliśmy w dziwnym nieco niby-związku. Ale to głównie były hormony, uczucia tam było niewiele. Syriusz swój czas dzielił sprawiedliwie między zajęcia, odpisywanie zadań domowych i kumpli.  
Kumpli - Huncwotów, jak szybko ochrzczono ich małą, czteroosobową grupkę. Właściwie nie było tygodnia bez jakiegoś wydarzenia. A to czyjś kociołek zmienił się w wielką rzepę, a to komuś wsypano do płatków eliksiru limerykowego - ach, te kiepskie wiersze, którymi biedne ofiary odpowiadały na pytania nauczycieli - a to czyjeś… osobiste rzeczy… wisiały przypięte na tablicy ogłoszeń. Huncwoci zbierali szlaban za szlabanem, a na barkach innych uczniów spoczywało odzyskiwanie zgubionych przez nich punktów.  
Moja koleżanka z dormitorium, Miguela Sanchez, powiedziała raz, że właściwie powinniśmy być im wdzięczni. W końcu Puchar Domów łatwiej było zdobyć, kiedy Gryfoni prawie na własne życzenie tracili punkty w iście rekordowym tempie.  
Było ich czterech. Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin i Peter Pettigrew. Petera znałam słabo, po piątej klasie nie mieliśmy żadnych wspólnych lekcji. Z resztą chodziłam na transmutację i zaklęcia, z Lupinem dodatkowo na starożytne runy. Syriusz i James planowali jakieś super aurorskie kariery, podnieceni tym jak mało kto. Lupin był spokojniejszy, cholera wiedziała, co właściwie chciał robić ze swoim życiem. Peterem się nie interesowałam, właściwie, równie dobrze mógł chcieć zostać jakimś mało znaczącym urzędnikiem w Ministerstwie czy gdzie tam.  
Najważniejsi byli Potter i Black, bez dwóch zdań. Mieli tak dominujące osobowości, że nie mogło być inaczej. Remus miał pozycję grupowego mędrca, tego spokojnego i odpowiedzialnego, chociaż osobiście widziałam, jak przymocowuje do żyrandola worek z łajnobombami. Peter… łaził za nimi, a oni chyba po prostu do niego przywykli. On był „przynieś, wynieś, pozamiataj”. Pozycja na tyle upokarzająca, że czasem mu współczułam. Kiedy już przypomniałam sobie o jego istnieniu, oczywiście.  
Ich mała grupka nie włączała mnie do wszystkich swoich sekretów i tajemnic. Nie na darmo jednak Tiara wybrała mnie do Ravenclawu. Jakoś na początku trzeciej klasy ogarnęłam, jaki problem ma Remus. Gdzieś w czwartej zorientowałam się, że chłopcy coś kombinują. Co, dowiedziałam się w połowie piątego roku, chociaż miałam więcej szczęścia niż sprytu, po prostu włażąc na nich ciemną nocą i przerywając im rozmowę. Parę dni później dowiedziałam się nawet, że to jakiś mój komentarz sprzed lat wbił im do łebków chęć zostania animagami. Dla Remusa.  
Wracając do Syriusza. Na początku siódmego roku ustaliliśmy w miarę zgodnie, że para z nas absolutnie żadna. Zostaliśmy więc przyjaciółmi. A jakoś w okolicach Nocy Duchów dodaliśmy do naszej definicji: „z korzyściami”. To ja byłam tą, którą Syriusz wypytywał o dziewczyny z roku, jak również tą, która uświadamiała go, że zapraszanie kobiety na prezentację nowego modelu Nimbusa to raczej nie jest dobry pomysł. Ze mną odkrył Pokój Życzeń, kiedy byliśmy w nagłej potrzebie odnalezienia łóżka. Niestety, ich mapa była już ukończona i Pokój Życzeń nie został na nią naniesiony. To mnie, zaraz po Huncwotach oczywiście, pochwalił się, że nabył całkowicie mugolski motocykl. I chyba jako jedyna - poza Jamesem Potterem - zachwyciłam się tym pomysłem.  
Huncwoci byli bandą sentymentalnych, piekielnie odważnych idiotów. Stanowili definicję gryfonizmu.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Więc, eee… potrzebne mi jest… jest…  
Z zainteresowaniem obserwowałam, jak Potter usiłuje wydobyć ze swojej głowy skrawek przydatnej wiedzy.  
\- Różdżka. - wymyślił wreszcie i uśmiechnął się dziko.  
\- Przydaje się, owszem. - mruknęłam. - Tylko nie wsadzaj jej do kociołka, żeby pomieszać.  
Dlaczego właściwie udzielam korepetycji z eliksirów Huncwotom? Przecież ja nawet nie chodzę na eliksiry. Miałam w planie studiować starożytne runy, historię i teorię magii, a nie być aurorem, jak oni. Więc czemu, do diaska, pytają o takie rzeczy właśnie mnie?  
A tak. Bo jestem Krukonką.  
\- Kociołek? - zasugerował nieśmiało Potter, widząc moją minę. Remus zdusił poirytowane prychnięcie, ale się nie odezwał. Wciąż zraszał potem wypracowanie z transmutacji. Temat był faktycznie przyjemny: zaklęcia twórcze. Trudne do zrobienia, jeszcze trudniejsze do opisania.  
\- Woda, ogień, fiolki, nóż… - zirytowałam się. - Potter, skup się łaskawie na dwie sekundy. Przepis masz przed nosem. Co tu jest napisane?  
\- Skórka boomslanga… - Potter poprawił okulary na nosie. - Muchy siatkoskrzydłe…  
\- Matko, Rogaczu, to jest poziom sumów. - stracił cierpliwość Black, biedzący się z kolei nad zadaniem z zaklęć.  
\- Co to jest ten boomslang?  
\- Jesteś niemożliwy, Potter. - uznałam kwaśno. - Jakim cudem w ogóle zdałeś sumy?  
\- Wtedy to wiedziałem.  
\- No ależ oczywiście.  
\- Cassie… coś ty tu napisała? - Black pociągnął mnie za rękaw i wskazał sporne miejsce końcem pióra.  
\- „Jednak teoretyk magii Homer Hurlington uznał, że zaklęcia niewerbalne wcale nie cechują się…” zaraz, czemu ty odpisujesz moje wypracowanie?  
Syriusz rzucił mi jeden ze swoich bardziej uroczych uśmiechów i odsunął się nieznacznie. Drań. Doskonale wiedział, jakie „nadprzyrodzone moce” ma ten jego uśmiech, jeśli się trochę postara. Zaburczałam ze złością i rzuciłam w niego kulką, którą ukręciłam ze skrawka pergaminu. To był błąd strategiczny, jak się okazało za chwilę - nad stołem zaczęły latać różne przybory pisarskie, pióra, książki i kulki z pergaminu. Kiedy Potter cisnął w Remusa kałamarzem, rozlewając jego zawartość po całym stole, zjawiła się pani Pince. Wściekła.  
\- Zajmij ją czymś. - usłyszałam cichy syk. Niemal automatycznie zerwałam się na nogi, zasłaniając bajzel na stole i książki zalane atramentem.  
\- Cudownie, że pani przyszła, pani Pince! - wykrzyknęłam nieco fałszywie, czym zarobiłam sobie zdumione spojrzenie bibliotekarki. - Nie mogłam znaleźć w indeksie takiej jednej książki i nie wiem, czy biblioteka ją w ogóle ma…  
\- Ona jest bezczelna. - usłyszałam za plecami cichutki szept, w miarę jak odciągałam panią Pince od spornego stołu, nawijając bez przerwy. Lata całe chodziłam co drugi dzień do biblioteki mugolskiej w Londynie, w Hogwarcie biblioteka była moim drugim dormitorium, a entuzjazm okazywany _Historii szamanizmu_ w niewielkim stopniu jedynie udawany.  
Kiedy wróciłam, obarczona ciężkim tomem pachnącym konopią indyjską, stół Huncwotów był w miarę ogarnięty. Tylko wypracowania Syriusza i Remusa wciąż nosiły ślady atramentu. James, poprawiając co chwila okulary, studiował Eliksiry dla zaawansowanych z dziwnym grymasem na twarzy.  
\- Właściwie, gdzie zgubiliście Pettigrew? - zapytałam, siadając.  
\- Znowu w szpitalnym. - poinformował mnie Syriusz, cichcem odpisując moje wypracowanie z zaklęć.  
\- Co tym razem? - westchnęłam. Peter lądował u pani Pomfrey z zatrważającą częstotliwością.  
\- Złamał sobie rękę i próbował sam to naprawić. - wyjaśnił Remus. - Nie był to najlepszy pomysł.  
No tak. Peter. Chłopak potrafił zlecieć z samego szczytu schodów do sali wejściowej tylko po to, żeby udowodnić, że jest równie dzielny jak jego kumple. Był odważny w taki głupi, kompletnie idiotyczny sposób, robiąc niebezpieczne rzeczy bez odrobiny ostrożności. Jakby chciał coś komuś udowodnić. Pakował się w dziwaczne sytuacje bez chwili namysłu, a przecież nawet Potter i Black poświęcali chociaż sekundę na myśl „a może jednak nie?”. Cudem boskim było, że Pettigrew jeszcze nie zjadło któreś z pupilków Hagrida, o których się tyle od chłopaków nasłuchałam.  
\- Cassandra, spojrzysz na to? - Syriusz podsunął mi swoje wypociny.  
\- Mam ci literówki sprawdzić? - prychnęłam, ale spojrzałam na pergamin. - Jeśli całość spisałeś ode mnie, błędów tu raczej nie ma.  
\- Połowę spisałem od Remusa. - Black wyszczerzył się. Przewróciłam oczami. Syriusz zaczął zbierać rzeczy i upychać je w torbie. Wyglądał, jakby nieco się śpieszył.  
\- Kolejny podbój? - zapytałam spokojnie, ściągając na siebie spojrzenia Remusa i Jamesa.  
\- No. - odparł Syriusz nieuważnie. Wstał, zarzucił torbę na ramię i odszedł, w całej swojej nonszalanckiej elegancji. Remus przewrócił oczami. Wyczułam dziwne spojrzenie, skierowane w moją stronę. Źródłem był James, wciąż usiłujący przebrnąć przez przepisy eliksirów z szóstego roku.  
\- Co. - mruknęłam w jego stronę.  
\- Że też nie jesteś zazdrosna. - wymruczał i wyszczerzył się, a okulary zjechały mu na sam czubek nosa. Poprawił je typowym gestem okularnika, który robi to bardziej odruchowo niż świadomie.  
\- O Syriusza? - zdziwiłam się. Jak miałam być zazdrosna o Blacka, skoro doskonale wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później znów będziemy w pośpiechu szukać jakiegoś zacisznego kąta, gdzie nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał? A te wszystkie dziewczyny „pomiędzy” tak naprawdę niewiele znaczyły. Och, podejrzewam, że w niektórych był faktycznie zakochany. W końcu miał siedemnaście lat. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że żadna nie miała do niego cierpliwości, na dłuższą metę.  
\- No przecież nie o mnie. - prychnął Potter, zamykając książkę. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Najwyraźniej chłopcy weseli nie orientowali się dokładnie, jak działała moja znajomość z Łapą. Może dobrze. Albo poszliby w intensywne uświadamianie nas, że „taką śliczną parą byliście w szóstej klasie!”, albo w dość okrutne żarty. Nie żebyśmy jakoś się specjalnie kryli. Po prostu żadne z nas nie wpadło na to, by ich uświadomić.  
*  
Zbliżały się święta. Ostatnie święta w Hogwarcie. Dlatego niemal cały siódmy rok zdecydował się pozostać w zamku - no i również dlatego, że nauczyciele się zbiesili i zarzucili nas taką ilością nauki, że wyjazd do domu byłby daleko posuniętą beztroską. Większość czasu spędzałam w bibliotece, razem z ponad połową moich znajomych z Ravenclawu.  
Krukoni cierpieli na syndrom odstawienia, jeśli nie mieli stałego dostępu do książek. Zastanawiałam się czasem, jak nam się uda przeżyć po ukończeniu szkoły, bez możliwości grzebania w indeksie pani Pince bądź bezmyślnego błądzenia między książkami i wybierania lektury na zasadzie „ene due rabe, łapał mugol żabę”.  
Huncwoci zawsze znaleźli czas na jakiś drobny żarcik. Szczytem wyrafinowania popisał się Potter, kładąc skórkę od banana na trasie nauczycieli do ich stołu w Wielkiej Sali. Kosztowało to Gryffindor dwadzieścia punktów i szlaban dla całej czwórki - profesor McGonagall nie miała zamiaru słuchać wymówek i tłumaczeń. Niedługo potem całe czwarte piętro zmieniło się w jedno wielkie lodowisko. Z tym jednak nikomu nie udało się powiązać Huncwotów. Lodowisko zostało - dzięki prośbom uczniów, zachwyconych możliwością pojeżdżenia na łyżwach bez konieczności ubierania płaszcza i pięciu swetrów.  
Nie obyło się również bez wielkich bitw na śnieżki oraz gromadzkiego budowania repliki Hogwartu ze śniegu. Tom Douglas, Krukon z mojego roku, skądś wydobył fotografie zamku ze wszystkich stron i nawet zarys planu. Huncwoci śmiali się w kułak, ale żaden nie przyznał się, że posiadają mapę. Śnieżny Hogwart powstał na podstawie zdjęć Toma, a któraś z Puchonek dorobiła nawet Zakazany Las z patyczków. Huncwoci w tym czasie budowali twierdzę, bojowo zapowiadając, że tym razem obronią się przed całą resztą grupy. Zanim jednak ktoś zdążył wyprowadzić ich z błędu, zrobiło się ciemno.  
Gorąca herbata miała wzięcie tamtego wieczoru. Było nas za mało na cztery stoły, siedzieliśmy całą międzydomową grupą przy jednym. Tak było w większość świąt. W zamku zostawało najwyżej kilkudziesięciu uczniów, nawet niektórzy nauczyciele wyjeżdżali; w końcu też mieli rodziny, nawet jeśli wydawało się to kompletnie abstrakcyjne.  
Huncwoci robili rejwach. Ktoś na kogoś coś wylał, ktoś komuś przylał, ktoś komuś przyprawił śliczne baranie rogi. Siedziałam dość daleko, w bezpiecznym towarzystwie zaczytanych Krukonów. Docierały do mnie więc tylko echa i wstrząsy wtórne.  
\- Czy z nimi nawet zjeść spokojnie nie można? - zdenerwowała się Miguela Sanchez z mojego dormitorium. Zerknęłam na nią znad książki.  
\- Ciesz się, że ty musisz to przecierpieć tylko w ferie. - powiedziałam. - Gryfoni tak mają na co dzień.  
Miguela westchnęła, ale przyznała mi rację. W typowo krukońskiej ciszy skonsumowałyśmy swoje porcje i zwartym stadem ruszyłyśmy w stronę wyjścia. Minęłyśmy Huncwotów - James usiłował transmutować sok z dyni w Ognistą. Słabo mu to szło. Uśmiechnęłam się blado do Syriusza, który w odpowiedzi wyszczerzył komplet zębów.  
Szłam kawałek za koleżankami, usiłując upchnąć oporną książkę do torby. Chyba tylko dlatego usłyszałam ciche, ostrożne kroki. Obejrzałam się, ale za plecami nie było nikogo.  
\- O, stary. - wymruczałam do siebie. - Za duża jestem na takie numery.  
Zwolniłam odrobinę, pozwalając dziewczynom odejść. Pewnie nawet nie zauważyły, pogrążone w roztrząsaniu jakiegoś problemu. Teoretycznego, oczywiście. Ukradkiem, udając wpychanie książki do torby, wydobyłam różdżkę. Byłam lepszym teoretykiem niż praktykiem, ale proste czary nie sprawiały mi trudności. Zaklęcie klejące rzuciłam ukradkiem, bezgłośnie. Podziałało. Na niego zawsze działało.  
\- No kurza morda, Cassie. - Syriusz zerwał pelerynę-niewidkę Jamesa z głowy.  
\- Zawsze dajesz się nabrać. - westchnęłam filozoficznie, zakładając ramiona na piersi. Syriusz stał spokojnie - chyba zdawał sobie sprawę, że szarpanie się spowoduje jedynie bolesny upadek.  
\- Liczyłem, że dasz się porwać. - wyznał i zrobił do mnie psie oczka.  
\- Randka się nie udała? - zadrwiłam bezlitośnie, a Łapa wykrzywił się jakby z goryczą.  
\- Nawet mi nie przypominaj. To jak będzie?  
Zastanowiłam się krótko. Syriusz mógł udawać, ile chciał, ale pod tymi oczami szczeniaka kryło się metaforyczne kopnięcie. Znów się z kimś pokłócił, coś musiał odreagować, może ktoś dostał w dziób. Stuknęłam się różdżką w brodę. Westchnęłam ciężko, ale wymruczałam przeciwzaklęcie. Syriusz momentalnie był obok mnie, narzucił na nas pelerynę Jamesa i przycisnął mnie do ściany.  
\- Ty brutalu. - zapiszczałam w swojej najlepszej parodii fanek Syriusza.  
Niedługo potem, potykając się i wpadając na siebie pod peleryną, szukaliśmy jakiegoś ustronia. W zimnym zamku, nawet pozbawionym stad uczniów, nie było to łatwe. Moje dormitorium odpadało, jego dormitorium również, a nigdzie indziej łóżek nie uświadczył.  
\- Pokój Życzeń. - wymruczałam Syriuszowi w ucho. - Pośpiesz się.  
Jakiś czas później byliśmy już na siódmym piętrze.  
*  
\- Zetrzyj ten głupawy uśmieszek z twarzy. - mruknęłam. - Inaczej nawet Potter się zorientuje, coś porabiał wieczorem.  
\- Popatrz w lusterko. - poradził mi Syriusz przyjaźnie, wyciągając się w pościeli. Rozejrzałam się dziko. Powieszenie niedużego lustra na ścianie tuż obok łóżka zabrało Pokojowi dwie sekundy. Przyjrzałam się sobie uważnie. Fakt, minę miałam cokolwiek głupawą, a włosom zdecydowanie przydałoby się odnowienie znajomości z grzebieniem.  
\- Poza tym, pewnie i tak się zorientowali, że nie wracam na noc. - usłyszałam zza pleców. Palcami przeczesałam włosy.  
\- Jeśli Jamesowi nie wyszła ta Ognista to fakt, mogli się zorientować. - westchnęłam. Nie miałam jednak złudzeń - Potter w końcu zapewne osiągnął cel. Było nie było, z transmutacji byli nieźli, cała czwórka, nawet Peter. Chociaż Glizdogon na transmutację już nie uczęszczał.  
\- Cass…  
\- Co chcesz. - ponownie zajrzałam w lustro. Rany, wyglądam jak pół dupy zza krzaka. Morda blada, oczy podkute, na głowie gniazdo. Do pełni nieszczęścia brakowało tylko okularów, ale tych, na szczęście, nie musiałam nosić na co dzień.  
\- Co zamierzasz robić, jak skończymy szkołę?  
Odwróciłam się. Syriusz wciąż leżał, skubał róg poduszki i nie patrzył na mnie. Zastanowiłam się. Prawdę mówiąc, chciałam dostać się na Uniwersytet Nauk Magicznych w Stanach Zjednoczonych. To było moje marzenie od, mniej więcej, piątej klasy. Ale z tym, co się działo w Anglii, zapewne mi się nie uda wyjechać. Nie umiałabym żyć ze sobą, uciekając.  
\- Co chcę, a co zrobię, to dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy. - wybrnęłam.  
\- Żaden z ciebie wojownik. - Syriusz załapał, o czym mówię. Westchnęłam.  
\- Fakt, ty wystarczysz za nas dwoje. - burknęłam. Miał rację: byłam teoretykiem. Na rozważaniach, w których co drugą frazą było „mówimy hipotetycznie, oczywiście”, mogłam spędzić długie godziny. Jeśli chodzi o praktykę… nie, dziękuję, postoję. W szkole zgarniałam pochwały za doskonałe rozumienie teorii, a moje wyniki praktyczne były głównie… przemilczane. Bo były, krótko mówiąc, dość mizerne.  
\- No ale poważnie. Co zamierzasz robić?  
Zaklęłam.  
\- Nie wiem. - powiedziałam. - Po prostu nie wiem. Może znajdę jakąś robotę w ministerstwie, chociaż wydaje się to daleko posuniętą beztroską. Na bankiera się nie nadaję, na uzdrowicielkę jeszcze mniej, do jasnowidzenia nie mam talentu, a jakbym miała zostać w Hogwarcie i nauczać, zaczęłabym chyba rzucać klątwy w połowie pierwszej lekcji.  
Syriusz pokiwał głową.  
\- Chodzą ploty, że jest jakaś organizacja. - powiedział cicho.  
\- Tak, słyszałam.  
\- Co myślisz o tym?  
\- Słuchaj, nawet jakbyśmy wiedzieli, kto za tym stoi, to jak tego kogoś przekonasz do zwerbowania bandy nastolatków, którzy spędzili siedem lat na dręczeniu nauczycieli?  
\- Wcale nie dręczymy nauczycieli! - obruszył się Syriusz i cisnął we mnie poduszką. Oddałam mu i tłukliśmy się jakiś czas, zanim nie wziął mnie podstępem i Zaklęciem Łaskoczącym. To była wyrafinowana forma tortury. Syriusz obserwował z zainteresowaniem naukowca, jak zwijam się na podłodze, a łzy spływają mi po twarzy. Zdjął zaklęcie dopiero wtedy, kiedy zaczęłam się dusić ze śmiechu.  
\- Nie cierpię cię. - oznajmiłam, ocierając twarz. Lusterko usłużnie pokazało mi, że jestem czerwona jak burak i nieco zasmarkana. Wymacałam różdżkę i strawiłam chwilę na przypomnienie sobie odpowiedniego zaklęcia. Wyczarowałam niedużą chusteczkę, co Syriusz skwitował ironicznym gwizdem podziwu, i otarłam dokładnie twarz.  
\- Miałbym pewien pomysł. - oznajmił Syriusz po chwili.  
\- Niech zgadnę. Incarcerus? - prychnęłam. Skrzywił się lekko.  
\- Może kiedyś. - mruknął. - Zostańmy tu na resztę nocy… może nawet cały dzień…  
\- _Evanesco_. - mruknęłam w stronę wyczarowanej przed chwilą chusteczki. - Co cię tak nagle wzięło na izolację?  
\- Mam dość. - wyznał Łapa z rozbrajającą szczerością. - Peter ciągle robi coś głupiego, Remus chyba dostał pierdolca na temat owutemów, a James ma dwa tematy, wymiennie: Evans i quidditch. Do Evans nie mam nic, quidditch też fajna gra, ale ile można.  
\- Coś wskazuje na to, żeby się wreszcie dziewczyna poddała? - zaciekawiłam się mimochodem. Zakochanie Jamesa w Lily Evans powoli stawało się przysłowiowe. Zaczęło się jakoś chyba w czwartej klasie, a mniej więcej od piątej Rogacz wciąż próbował się z nią umówić. Ona go notorycznie spławiała, raz mniej, raz bardziej uprzejmie. Wyraźnie uważała Pottera za aroganckiego drania, na dodatek rozpieszczonego do granic zepsucia. No cóż. James uwielbiał się popisywać, to był fakt.  
Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jakby zaczyna się wahać. - przyznał. - No, ale Jimmy spoważniał nieco. Odkąd w Proroku wciąż się pojawia informacja, że kogoś zabili lub ktoś zaginął…  
Milczałam. Właściwie nie było tygodnia bez jakiejś wiadomości, która słała kogoś do łazienki z płaczem - w przypadku dziewcząt - lub gdzieś indziej, by albo poryczeć bez świadków, albo skopać komuś tyłek - w przypadku chłopców. Ślizgonów unikano jakby bardziej niż wcześniej, co zresztą sami sobie załatwili, publicznie wygłaszając hasła popierające „nowy porządek”. W bibliotece nie można było znaleźć książek, traktujących o co bardziej niebezpiecznych rodzajach magii - a co jak co, ale zawartość biblioteki hogwarckiej znałam całkiem nieźle. Widać dyrektor obawiał się, że w szkole wybuchnie jakaś miejscowa mutacja wojny, trwającej poza murami. A tam, w świecie poza Hogwartem, robiło się naprawdę mrocznie.  
Okoliczności sprzyjały szybkiemu dorastaniu. I szybkim postępom w znajomościach. Nie dalej jak miesiąc temu szkołę obiegła wiadomość o jakiejś zaręczonej parze, co chyba wywołało jakąś lawinę. Miałam wrażenie, że ludzie się zaręczają, by mieć jakąś namiastkę pewności. Albo to po prostu skaza nadmiernego analizowania ludzkich zachowań, jaką przekazał mi mój ojciec-psychiatra.  
\- Eee… - Syriusz rzucił okiem na moją minę. - Co u twoich rodziców?  
Wzruszyłam lekko ramionami.  
\- Po staremu. - mruknęłam. - Mamie nie pozwalają napisać połowy tego, co by chciała, a ojciec z mądrą miną wysłuchuje, jak mugolom się wydaje, że widzieli smoka. Podejrzewam, że ministerstwo ma z nim jakąś umowę…  
Mój ojciec ogłaszał się jako specjalista od przywidzeń. I całkiem sporo mugoli przychodziło do niego, ponieważ „wydawało im się, że widzieli coś… dziwnego! Panie doktorze! Najpierw tu był, a potem go nie było!”. Podejrzewałam, że później takich pacjentów odwiedzała ekipa amnezjatorów. Dowodów nie miałam - mamuśka nie lubiła, jak wypytywałam tatę o pracę.  
\- Aha. - powiedział Syriusz niepewnie. - Nie boisz się o nich?  
Wyrzuciłam ręce w powietrze. Pokój usłużnie podsunął manekina.  
\- _Confringo!_ \- warknęłam, celując w manekina różdżką. Manekin dramatycznie stanął w płomieniach i płonął, trzaskając. Syriusz milczał, zaskoczony. Cisnęłam różdżkę na stolik i padłam na łóżko.  
\- No już, już. - poczułam silną rękę Syriusza, od serca walącą mnie w łopatkę.  
\- Pewnie, że się boję. - burknęłam. - Mama ma dokładnie tę samą sytuację co ja: babcia czarownica, dziadek jest stolarzem. Po prostu idealny cel, by zamanifestować pogląd. Sugerowałam, żeby się chociaż wprowadzili do dziadków na wieś, i to jeszcze dziadkowie mieszkają w Irlandii… ale nie, mamuśka wie lepiej, a ojciec praktyki też nie zostawi.  
\- Więc czarownicą jesteś w jednej czwartej…?  
\- Syriusz, na miłość boską, ty myśl tym mózgiem na górze, nie na dole. Jestem czarownicą, kropka. - westchnęłam ciężko. Niech on tyle nie myśli, naprawdę, bo się jeszcze chłopak przegrzeje. Talent albo się ma, albo się go nie ma. To, że ja miałam niewielki, nie miało z tym nic wspólnego.  
\- Dość smęcenia. - uznał ostro Łapa i przyciągnął mnie do siebie.  
*  
Święta były i minęły. Nowy rok Huncwoci uczcili z hukiem, o mało co nie wysadzając Wieży Gryffindoru, odpaliwszy fajerwerki w pokoju wspólnym. James opanował do perfekcji transmutowanie soku dyniowego w Ognistą i następnego poranka większość siódmego roku była ciężko skacowana.  
Szkoła ponownie zapełniła się uczniami. Nauczyciele wzięli się na nas ze zdwojoną energią. Jeśli jakikolwiek podchodzący do owutemów student spodziewał się chwili na rozgrzewkę, jakiegoś luźniejszego tygodnia wstępnego, to się grubo przeliczył. Co drugie hasło w ustach nauczycieli brzmiało: owutemy! Chciałam je zdać jak najlepiej, ale powoli zaczynałam mieć tego dość. Teraz już wiedziałam, czemu ostatnie egzaminy są Okropnie Wyczerpujące. Jeszcze się nie zaczęły, a byliśmy wyczerpani.  
Nawet Huncwoci jakby przycichli, co w sumie mogło mieć związek z pogadanką, jaką urządziła Jamesowi McGonagall przy całej szkole. James został uświadomiony, że do obowiązków prefekta naczelnego nie należy brojenie ile wlezie, tylko wręcz przeciwnie. To pobudziło mnie do refleksji, co też musiało paść Dumbledore’owi na mózg, skoro wybrał Rogacza naczelnym. Syriusz powiedział mi jakiś czas później, że Evans wreszcie zgodziła się iść z Jamesem na „coś w stylu randki”, co obejmowało głównie spacer po błoniach, jako że wyjście do Hogsmeade zaplanowano dopiero na luty.  
Na Remusa często natykałam się w bibliotece. Czasem Lunatyk siedział sam, czasem w towarzystwie Syriusza lub Petera. Zdawało mi się, że Lupin z dnia na dzień wygląda coraz gorzej, a przecież nigdy nie miał aparycji tryskającego zdrowiem.  
\- Przepracowujesz się. - zakomunikowałam mu pewnego razu, kiedy pani Pince zamykała za nami bibliotekę. Remus rzucił mi krzywy półuśmiech, ale nie powiedział niczego. Poklepałam go więc tylko po ramieniu i nie męczyłam chłopaka dłużej - kim ja jestem, żeby odciągać go od nauki.  
Śnieg utrzymywał się na stałym poziomie. Pierwszoroczni czasem baraszkowali w nim jak małe dzieci, którymi w sumie jeszcze byli. Hogwart, zbudowany w ferie świąteczne, rozrastał się w jakiś dziwaczny, wymyślny stwór zamkopodobny. Forteca Huncwotów notorycznie przeżywała oblężenia i również przybrała na rozmiarach - jakiś zdolny uczeń wyrzeźbił nawet wielkiego smoka na szczycie.  
Syriusz miał nową sympatię, uroczą Puchonkę z szóstej klasy, której imienia za diabła nie byłam w stanie zapamiętać. Łapa zdradzał objawy „w miarę poważnego zakochania”, więc mentalnie przygotowałam się na karmienie go czekoladowymi ciastkami i mlekiem, kiedy już się rozstaną. A że się rozstaną, wiedziałam niemal na pewno. W końcu żadna dziewczyna nie lubi konkurować z najlepszymi przyjaciółmi swego faceta. W życiu Syriusza najważniejsi byli Huncwoci - a dopiero później mogło się plątać coś innego.  
Frank Longbottom zaręczył się ze swoją Alice. To jakby przypomniało ludziom, że życie jest krótkie, i znów rąbnęła fala zaręczyn. Nawet do mnie podbił jakiś Gryfon, którego zupełnie nie kojarzyłam, z Pytaniem. Miałam ochotę go wyśmiać, ale jednak poprzestałam na delikatnej odmowie. Potem Syriusz doniósł mi, że się chłopak nieco podłamał, ale szybko zapałał uczuciem do niejakiej Dorcas Meadowes. Współczułam dziewczynie, chociaż jej również nie znałam. Facet musiał być niestały w uczuciach.  
*  
Miguela leżała na brzuchu na łóżku, z książką rozłożoną na podłodze tak, że dziewczyna musiała zwiesić prawie połowę ciała. Obok książki Miguela położyła sobie talerz pełen ciastek i pojadała jedno po drugim, krusząc wszędzie dookoła. Tylko ona potrafiła wtrząchnąć obłąkane ilości słodyczy przy jednoczesnym trzymaniu wagi. Chociaż to, że latała na pozycji ścigającego w naszej drużynie mogło również mieć coś wspólnego z jej figurą.  
Oprócz mnie i Migueli w dormitorium mieszkały jeszcze Adela Boot, Liu Jones i Matylda Harp. Spędziłam z tymi dziewczynami siedem lat, a mimo to nie stałyśmy się zbyt bliskimi znajomymi, o przyjaźni nawet nie mówiąc. Po prostu egzystowałam sobie cichutko obok nich, zbyt zajęta studiowaniem kolejnych książek, by poświęcać uwagę na coś bardziej przyziemnego. Podejrzewałam, że moje współlokatorki mają mnie za zimną sukę. I może miały rację - ich życie i problemy mnie zwyczajnie nie interesowały. Zdecydowanie byłam aspołeczna.  
\- Że też cię brzuch nie boli. - mruknęła Adela Boot zza swojej książki. Miguela tylko zaciamkała smacznie w odpowiedzi i wsunęła do ust drugie ciastko. Skończyłam skrobać na kolanie list do mamy. Było już późno, w pokoju wspólnym zaklęcia ćwiczyli chłopcy z naszego roku i zdecydowanie nie były to warunki do relaksu przy lekturze. Dlatego wyniosłam się do dormitorium, a za mną podążyła reszta dziewczyn. I teraz sobie siedziałyśmy - lub leżałyśmy - każda zajęta swoją działalnością intelektualną.  
W okno uderzyła sowa, rozległ się okropny dźwięk skrobania pazurem po szybie. Zerwałam się, jako że miałam najbliżej, otworzyłam okno, wpuszczając powiew lodowatego powietrza. Sowa wleciała i usiadła na mojej szafce nocnej. Przełknęłam ślinę - rozpoznałam Diuszesę, puchacza moich dziadków. Odczepiłam list od łapki i rozłożyłam go, niepewna, co znajdę w środku.  
Przebiegłam oczami kilka linijek, pisanych wyraźnie roztrzęsioną ręką. Nogi się pode mną ugięły i po prostu usiadłam na podłodze, a w głowie miałam dziwną, tępą pustkę. Miguela zorientowała się błyskawicznie. Odrzuciła książkę, zwaliła się z łóżka i przyklęknęła obok mnie.  
\- Cassie? - zapytała niepewnie, a jej głos w nagłej ciszy zabrzmiał bardzo głośno. - Co się stało?  
Ręka z listem drgnęła mi nieznacznie, co Miguela uznała za zaproszenie do przeczytania wiadomości. Ostrożnie wyjęła mi pergamin z dłoni.  
\- Och Merlinie. - szepnęła po chwili. - Tak mi przykro.  
\- Co się stało? - zapytała ostrożnie Liu Jones.  
\- Dziadkowie Cassie. - odparła krótko Miguela. - Wczoraj w nocy. Wiadomość napisała pani Bennet.  
Podniosłam się chwiejnie i zaraz padłam na łóżko. Dziewczyny zgromadziły się wokół mnie, pytając mnie o coś - herbaty, coś do zjedzenia, zawiadomić profesora Flitwicka? Ale mało co do mnie docierało. Nie tłukło mi się po głowie pytanie „dlaczego” - odpowiedź znałam. Gdzieś w tle żarzyła się zimna furia, ale na razie okrywała ją miękka wata szoku i niedowierzania.  
Wstałam. Dziewczyny rozstąpiły się, wyraźnie niespokojne. Podeszłam do kufra i zaczęłam w nim grzebać. Jakiś czas temu mama dała mi dwustronne lusterko - tak na wszelki wypadek, jak powiedziała. Uznałam sytuację za wszelki wypadek. Wydobyłam lustro i dopiero wtedy spojrzałam na koleżanki.  
\- Pójdę… gdzieś… - powiedziałam, a głos miałam bardzo dziwny. - Porozmawiam z mamą.  
Miguela pokiwała głową, ściskając mnie za ramię.  
Wyszłam z dormitorium i opuściłam Wieżę Ravenclawu. Dłuższą chwilę błądziłam po korytarzach, ściskając w dłoniach lusterko. Było już chyba po dziewiątej, jakby mnie przyłapał Filch, mogłabym mieć kłopoty. Szlaban nie był dla mnie nowiną - parę zgarnęłam - ale byłam w takim stanie ducha, że na szlabanie mogłoby się nie skończyć.  
Znalazłam odpowiednio daleki kawałek zamku i przysiadłam na parapecie okna.  
\- Olivia Bennet. - rzuciłam w stronę lusterka. Po chwili w tafli ukazały się zapłakane oczy mojej mamy.  
\- Córciu. - szepnęła łamanym głosem. - Dostałaś wiadomość.  
\- Dostałam. - przytaknęłam i rozryczałam się gwałtownie.  
*  
Nazwiska mojej babci i dziadka ukazały się w porannym Proroku. Wciąż byłam pogrążona w szoku, chociaż długie, wspólne płakanie z mamą w nocy nieco mnie uspokoiło. Jacyś ludzie podchodzili i klepali mnie po plecach. Profesor Flitwick próbował ze mną rozmawiać, ale się poddał. Nawet mało się zdumiałam, kiedy prefekt Gryfonów wręczyła mi wiadomość od dyrektora między transmutacją a historią magii. Dyrektor zwykle wzywał dzieci zabitych do gabinetu. Teraz miałam się przekonać, jaki to właściwie ma efekt.  
Wejścia do dyrektorskiego gabinetu strzegła chimera, reagująca na hasło „galaretka truskawkowa”. Dumbledore pozostawał oryginałem nawet w te mroczne dni, uznałam wspinając się wolno po schodach. W gabinecie oczekiwał mnie sam dyrektor z imbryczkiem herbaty i talerzem ciasteczek… Oczywiście. Czułam się nieco dziwnie pod ostrzałem spojrzeń portretów poprzednich dyrektorów. Zdołałam jednak wybąkać przywitanie i osunąć się we wskazany mi fotel.  
\- Jak się czujesz, panno Bennet? - zapytał Dumbledore przyjaźnie, podsuwając mi talerz z ciasteczkami. Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Bywało lepiej. - mruknęłam.  
\- Jeśli chcesz, mogłabyś zostać na resztę dnia w wieży. - zasugerował dyrektor łagodnie. - Ochłonąć. Odpocząć…  
\- Nie, dziękuję. - przerwałam nieco niegrzecznie. - Chcę się uczyć. Zająć czymś myśli.  
\- Tak, a propos tego. Profesor Flitwick poinformował mnie, że wybierasz się na Uniwersytet Nauk Magicznych w Oklahomie. Wciąż masz taki plan?  
Kiwnęłam obojętnie głową. Myślenie o tak odległej przyszłości zdawało mi się zupełnie bezsensowne.  
\- Miałbym dla ciebie inną propozycję. - ciągnął łagodnym tonem dyrektor, obserwując mnie znad swoich okularów-połówek. Oczy miał intensywnie niebieskie, przeszywające aż do kości. Było to dość niepokojące spojrzenie. - Widzisz, w zaistniałej poza Hogwartem sytuacji, dużo młodych ludzi, w tym studentów Hogwartu i twoich przyjaciół… - czyżby mówił o Huncwotach? - Nabawiło się gorączkowej chęci ruszenia do walki na pierwszej linii…  
\- Nie nadaję się do ruszania na wroga z różdżką w ręku. - burknęłam.  
\- Wiem. - przytaknął spokojnie Dumbledore. - Ale tam, gdzie są potrzebni wojownicy, przydają się również naukowcy. Uczeni. Zagrożenia, z którym się mierzymy, nie uda się pokonać tępą, brutalną siłą. Przyda się ktoś, kto lubi wiedzieć. Kto uważa biblioteki za swoje środowisko naturalne.  
Dobra, złapał moje zainteresowanie. Przyjrzałam się uważniej dyrektorowi. Zrozumiałam chyba, o co mu idzie - jeśli prawdą było, że to on stał za tą tajemniczą organizacją, musiał być cholernie zajętym człowiekiem. Zarządzanie Hogwartem też nie wyglądało na łatwe zadanie. Faktycznie, przydałby mu się ktoś, kto by czytał dla niego książki. Zbierał wiedzę i zwięźle ją referował. Mogłabym robić coś takiego.  
\- Rozumiem, że ja miałabym być tym kimś? - zapytałam ostrożnie. Dyrektor przez kilka długich sekund świdrował mnie wzrokiem. Wreszcie skinął głową.  
*  
Dyrektor udzielił mi specjalnego pozwolenia na świstoklik, który miał mnie zabrać do Irlandii na pogrzeb dziadków. Wróciłam zupełnie wytrącona z równowagi, przepełniona jednocześnie furią i dziwnym spokojem, biorącym się z podjętej w gabinecie dyrektora decyzji. Nauczyciele chyba obserwowali mnie ukradkiem, a ja zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy to typowa procedura, stosowana wobec dzieci „ofiar wojennych”.  
\- Jak się czujesz, Cassie? - zapytał James niepewnie.  
\- A jak się ma czuć. - wsiadł na Rogacza Lupin. - Zostaw ją w spokoju.  
\- Nie, spoko. - uniosłam głowę znad książki. - Siadajcie. Remus, mógłbyś na to spojrzeć? Bo ja już nie wiem, czy teorie mieszam, czy coś źle zrozumiałam, czy źródła mam do kitu…  
Wybałuszyli na mnie oczy. Lupin usiadł obok mnie i przysunął sobie moje wypracowanie z transmutacji. James niepewnie opadł na krzesło obok Lunatyka, dotąd milczący Syriusz zajął miejsce po mojej drugiej stronie, Peter naprzeciwko. Jakiś czas zajęło im wydobycie podręczników i pergaminów. Remus zaczął mi wskazywać, na czym polegał mój błąd. Przez jakiś czas było normalnie.  
\- Poszła plotka w szkołę, że rozmawiałaś z dyrektorem. - odezwał się nagle Potter. - I że padła jakaś propozycja. Podzielisz się jakimś szczegółem?  
Nad stołem zapadła ciężka cisza. Spojrzałam na Jamesa znad pergaminu. Przez chwilę mieliłam w głowie opcje odpowiedzi, wszystkie kłamstwa, prawdy i półprawdy, jakie mogłam mu rzucić na odczepnego. Wreszcie się poddałam.  
\- Dumbledore coś szykuje. - powiedziałam. - Coś na kształt… firmy. Organizacji. Jak zwał tak zwał, grupy ludzi, która wstanie i powie „nie”. - odłożyłam pióro. - A każda taka firma potrzebuje mózgowca.  
\- I że niby ty miałabyś…? - spróbował żartu James, ale Syriusz uciszył go czymś, co nosiło wszystkie znamiona kopniaka w kostkę. Rogacz podskoczył na krześle, wydając z siebie żałosny pisk, po czym rzucił Łapie urażone spojrzenie. Syriusz obnażył zęby w groźnym, nieco psim wyrazie. Potter zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał pytająco, na co Łapa zareagował spojrzeniem pełnym znaczeń. Najwyraźniej nie zorientowali się, że z zaciekawieniem obserwuję tę interakcję.  
\- Eee… tak? - rzucił James w moją stronę.  
\- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. - uśmiechnęłam się kątem ust. - To nawet ciekawe.  
Porozumienie bez słów, oto, co widziałam przed chwilą. Za pomocą grymasów i spojrzeń Syriusz kazał Jamesowi zamknąć jadaczkę i przestać robić z siebie idiotę, bo jak nie, to dostanie w dziób. Lata praktyki w przesyłaniu sobie informacji za pomocą min i gestów zrobiły swoje - przecież czasem trzeba było powiedzieć coś bezgłośnie, żeby Filch ich nie złapał. Peleryna-niewidka była peleryną-niewidką, a nie peleryną wygłuszającą dźwięki.  
Inna rzecz, że mimika Łapy nie przestawała mnie zadziwiać - Syriusz miał tak plastyczną twarz, że nic tylko brać go na modela do jakiegoś czasopisma modowego. Wyglądałby świetnie nawet na nieruchomych fotografiach mugoli. W jego przypadku Matka Natura wykazała się rozrzutnością, poza bystrym umysłem i inteligencją obdarowując go obłąkaną ilością urody. Nawet grzeczny i nijaki mundurek szkolny wyglądał na nim jak ostatni wrzask mody. Potter, dla odmiany, zawsze był potargany i wymięty, tu miał coś krzywo zapięte, tam coś przypięte (obecnie jego wierzchnią szatę zdobiła przypinka jakiejś drużyny quidditcha). Peter sprawiał wrażenie, jakby udało mu się zapiąć wszystkie guziki po długich namysłach, a Remus był po prostu schludny, chociaż szaty miał wyraźnie z drugiej ręki.  
Mnie w te wakacje przeszedł okres buntu i zamiast wystrzępionych mugolskich dżinsów i trampek - powodów kilku z moich szlabanów - miałam całkiem przepisową spódniczkę i półbuty. Syriusz skwitował tę zmianę niezbyt przychylnie, ale kto by się tam Łapą przejmował. Do spódniczki przekonał się jakieś dwa miesiące później, za posągiem Barnabasza z Devon.  
Do naszego stolika podszedł David Macmillan z Hufflepuffu. Jego rodzice czasem wpadali do moich na „herbatę”, ale z Davidem nigdy się jakoś specjalnie nie kumplowałam. On interesował się eliksirami, ja wolałam ślęczeć nad łaciną i starożytnymi runami. W zasadzie, nie mieliśmy o czym rozmawiać.  
\- Eee. - zaczął David, zezując na mnie niepewnie. - Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że mi przykro…  
Wpatrywałam się w niego nieruchomo. Kolejny. Odkąd szkoła się dowiedziała, co chwila ktoś przychodził i mówił, że mu przykro. Obiecałam sobie, że będę rzucać Drętwotę na co czwartą osobę, nie patrząc na szlaban. David był trzeci.  
\- No to powiedziałeś. - warknął Syriusz. - A teraz poszedł won.  
Znalazł się rycerz na białym koniu.  
\- Ogłosili wypad do Hogsmeade. - ciągnął David, wykręcając sobie ręce. - Wybieramy się całą grupą i pomyślałem, że chciałabyś się do nas przyłączyć.  
Uniosłam lekko brew w wyrazie zdumienia.  
\- Dlaczego, na gacie Merlina, pomyślałeś coś takiego? - zapytałam zimno. Cóż. Nie jestem miłą osobą. Czasem wydawało mi się, że oprócz krukońskiej bibliofilii mam w sobie również sporą dozę ślizgońskiej wredoty. David się speszył.  
\- Tak sobie… - wymruczał i się zmył. Westchnęłam.  
\- To nie było miłe. - uznał Remus kwaśno.  
\- Nie jestem w nastroju do wysłuchiwania bandy Puchonów o tym, jak fajne są zajęcia z zielarstwa i kto z kim chodzi. - ucięłam, zwijając wypracowanie na transmutację w rulonik. - Dzięki za pomoc, Lupin. - wrzuciłam rulon do torby, którą następne przysunęłam do stolika i jednym ruchem zgarnęłam do środka moje książki. - Do zobaczenia na kolacji.  
W korytarzu dopadła mnie Mary MacDonald.  
\- Och, Cassie, tak mi przykro…!  
\- Argh. - warknęłam. - _Drętwota!_


	3. Chapter 3

Profesor Flitwick wyglądał na zawiedzionego.  
\- Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie, panno Bennet. - powiedział swoim piskliwym głosem, patrząc na mnie z troską. Pokiwałam głową. Było mi nieco głupio - w końcu Mary chciała być tylko miła. Nerwy mi puściły, i chociaż nic się nie stało - Lupin, jak się okazało, lazł tuż za mną i ocucił Gryfonkę - ktoś zdążył donieść, komu trzeba, i wylądowałam na dywaniku. Ravenclaw pożegnał się z dwudziestoma punktami, ja musiałam przeprosić Mary (która mi błyskawicznie wybaczyła, jak to dobroduszna córa Gryffindoru), uporządkować klasę zaklęć, spustoszoną po bandzie czwartoklasistów i dostałam rogatkę na najbliższe wyjście do Hogsmeade. To ostatnie mi nawet nie przeszkadzało. Zawsze mogłam dać Remusowi trochę forsy, prosząc go o zajrzenie do księgarni. Nasze gusta czytelnicze były wystarczająco podobne.  
Wykręciłam się sianem, krótko mówiąc. Pewnie gdybym była Gryfonką, byłoby z pięć razy gorzej, McGonagall była dwa razy surowsza od Flitwicka.  
Opuściłam gabinet opiekuna z bólem głowy. Wciąż miałam lekkie wyrzuty sumienia i postanowiłam jakoś to Mary wynagrodzić - nie wiem, pomóc jej z zadaniem domowym czy czymś. Na dodatek byłam głodna - połajanka od Flitwicka kosztowała mnie lunch.  
Zdziwiłam się, widząc Gryfonkę w korytarzu. Siedziała pod ścianą, pogrążona w jakiejś lekturze. Na mój widok poderwała się energicznie i podeszła z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Co jest. - mruknęłam niepewnie.  
\- Widzisz, ja to widzę tak. - Mary swobodnie ujęła mnie pod ramię i pociągnęła w stronę schodów. - Wyrzut sumienia masz wypisany wołami na czole. Przeprosiny przyjęłam, urazy nie chowam, ale jesteś mi coś winna, nie uważasz?  
Ostrożnie wzruszyłam wolnym ramieniem. Gryfoni mieli swój spryt i kodeks honorowy. Okej, mogłam w to przez chwilę pograć.  
\- Przyjaźnisz się z Syriuszem Blackiem, nie?  
Dobra, już wiem, gdzie to zmierza. Wolno nabrałam powietrza w płuca i jeszcze wolniej wypuściłam. Przyjaźnię się, dobre. No, jak się głębiej zastanowić, można to i tak nazwać.  
\- Powiedzmy. - powiedziałam ostrożnie.  
\- Bo widzisz, on mi się podoba.  
\- Daruj brutalną szczerość: nie tobie jednej.  
\- Wiem. - Mary błysnęła zębami w uśmiechu. - Ale, jako że kumpela Blacka ma u mnie tyci dług wdzięczności, jestem na uprzywilejowanej pozycji.  
\- Nie powinnaś uderzać do Evans? - zaciekawiłam się chłodno. - Jakby ona o coś poprosiła Pottera, na głowie by stanął, żeby jej to załatwić. Nawet, jeśli miałaby to być twoja randka z Ła… Blackiem.  
Mary wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Lily za Syriuszem nie trafia. - mruknęła. - Nic do niego nie ma, ale wielkiej sympatii nie żywi. To jak? Spróbujesz? Chociaż spróbuj, co? Jak nie wyjdzie, trudno, pomyślę jakoś, do walentynek jeszcze trochę czasu.  
Westchnęłam.  
\- Spróbuję.  
\- Super. - Mary ścisnęła mój łokieć. - Lecę na zielarstwo. Dzięki, Cass.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. - mruknęłam, ale Gryfonka już poleciała w dół po schodach, wymachując swoją książką. Pokręciłam głową. Jak niby mam jej załatwić randkę z Łapą? Podejść do niego: ej, Black, Mary MacDonald chce się z tobą umówić, bądź tak miły i weź ją do Madame Puddifoot, bo jestem jej winna za tę Drętwotę? W sumie, można od tego zacząć. Może doceni dowcip.  
Powędrowałam na dwugodzinną transmutację. McGonagall patrzyła na mnie krzywo, ale nie dałam jej powodu do żadnej akcji przeciwko Krukonom. Huncwoci obecni w klasie obserwowali mnie ukradkiem, nawet nie próbując udawać, że słuchają wykładu profesorki. Uznałam, że nie ma co zwlekać, i tuż po dzwonku na przerwę utorowałam sobie drogę do Syriusza.  
\- Słuchaj no, Łapa. - powiedziałam, odsuwając Petera na bok. - Mam do ciebie interes.  
\- Nie pożyczę ci forsy. - zareagował Black odruchowo, zupełnie jakbym kiedykolwiek go o to poprosiła. Przyjrzałam mu się z zainteresowaniem. Wsunęłam dłoń pod ramię Łapy i tak wędrowaliśmy sobie w tłumie uczniów, zdążających na obiad.  
\- Często cię o to proszą? - rzuciłam. - Nie o forsę mi chodzi. Mary MacDonald ma na ciebie oko.  
\- A co ty masz z tym wspólnego? - zapytał Syriusz na tle pogwizdywań w wykonaniu pozostałych Huncwotów.  
\- Uznała, że jestem jej krewna przysługę. - wzruszyłam ramionami. - No to pytam. Weź ją gdzieś czy coś. Niebrzydka, niegłupia, całkiem sympatyczna.  
\- A co ty mi tak ją reklamujesz, co? - na twarzy Syriusza wykwitł łobuzerski półuśmiech. Zaklęłam w duchu. Po raz kolejny popisałam się nieznajomością męskiej duszy. Jak mawia moja mama - od kiedy to pułapka goni za myszą? No cóż, życie. Miałam spróbować, nie gwarantowałam Mary sukcesu.  
Wymijająco pociągnęłam nosem.  
\- No dobra. - powiedział niespodziewanie Syriusz. - Niech będzie. W sumie fakt, prawdę rzeczesz, przyjaciółko. Mary nie jest brzydka.  
A jednak.  
Syriusz wziął Jamesa i Petera pod pachę i pożeglowali we trójkę w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Lupin został ze mną, grzebiąc z namysłem w swojej przepastnej torbie, obciążonej wiecznie kilkoma podręcznikami. Miałam podobną, tylko bardziej dziewczęcą i nieco mniej przechodzoną. Dla równowagi jednak, moja torba była pozszywana tu i ówdzie kolorową nicią - ślady po okresie buntu z piątej i szóstej klasy.  
\- Ja was nie ogarniam. - rzucił Lupin w moją stronę, dogrzebawszy się wreszcie do podręcznika starożytnych run. Ruszyliśmy z miejsca. Tłum na korytarzu się nieco przerzedził i łokcie przestały być niezbędne do obrony żeber przed posiniaczeniem.  
\- Słucham? - ocknęłam się z zamyślenia.  
\- Ciebie i Syriusza.  
\- A to jest jakieś „ja i Syriusz”? - zdziwiłam się, nieco tylko obłudnie. Remus obdarował mnie długim spojrzeniem, mówiącym wyraźnie „ty już, kobieto, nie obrażaj mojej inteligencji”.  
\- Nie wiem. - powiedział. - Ciebie pytam. Już samo to, że się mniej więcej przyjaźnicie mimo… zerwania…  
\- To za mocne słowo. - uznałam z niesmakiem. - My nie zerwaliśmy. My się rozstaliśmy za porozumieniem stron.  
\- Cokolwiek powiesz. - zgodził się Lunatyk uprzejmie. - Tak czy inaczej, jest to dziwne. Łapa nie ma zwyczaju kontynuować znajomości ze swoimi byłymi.  
\- Może dlatego, że innych swoich byłych nie zna od smarkacza. - prychnęłam lekceważąco.  
\- Być może. Ale to jeszcze nic wobec tego, że zdarza mu się wrócić do dormitorium i pachnieć twoim mydłem.  
Dobra, teraz mnie zaskoczył. Stanęłam w miejscu. Wlepiłam w niego zdumione spojrzenie, a minę zapewne miałam niezbyt mądrą. Remus uśmiechnął się łagodnie, odgarniając sobie włosy z oczu, podczas gdy ja gorączkowo szukałam słów.  
\- Jak… - wydusiłam wreszcie. - Skąd…  
\- Ma się ten węch. - powiedział po prostu.  
\- Moim mydłem? - powtórzyłam jak ostatnia idiotka.  
\- Waniliowe, prawda? - Remus wzruszył ramionami. - Chyba z nutą pomarańczy.  
\- Na litość boską, Lupin. - gapiłam się na niego z mieszaniną respektu i przerażenia. - Tobie w mugolskich antyterrorystach pracować, a nie…  
\- Antyterrorystach? - teraz on się zdziwił. - Czemu?  
\- Słyszałam, że mają pomysł na takie oddziały, które używają psów do wykrywania nielegalnych substancji w bagażach podróżnych. - wyjaśniłam, ruszając wreszcie z miejsca. - Pies ma dużo lepszy węch od człowieka i umie wyczuć przemyt. Tobie pies byłby potrzebny tylko dla zmyłki…  
Lupin wybuchnął śmiechem.  
\- Dzięki, zapamiętam. - powiedział, klepiąc mnie w ramię. - Na razie spróbuję szczęścia w naszym świecie. No, ale co z tobą i Syriuszem?  
Właśnie. Co ze mną i Syriuszem? Wsłuchałam się uważnie w swoje emocje, chyba po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu. Była tam wciąż ta zapiekła furia, która pchnęła mnie do oszołomienia Mary, ale to nie o to przecież nam chodziło. Co czułam, myśląc o Syriuszu? Nic specjalnego. Lubiłam go - w końcu był zadziorny, energiczny, bystry i miły dla oka. Niezły w damsko-męskie gierki. Dawał się lubić. Nawet mimo tego, że nie był sympatyczny, jak Potter, ani uprzejmie przyjacielski, jak Lupin.  
Czy kochałam Blacka? Na to pytanie odpowiedź była jedna: nie. Nasza relacja opierała się na sympatii, graniczącej z przyjaźnią, dopasowania temperamentów erotycznych, podobnego poczucia humoru. Próbowaliśmy „czegoś więcej”, na kilka miesięcy stając się oficjalną parą, z randkami, trzymaniem się za rączki, pocałunkami i całym tym ambarasem, ale szybko wyszło, że to nie to.  
\- Lupin, sprecyzuj pytanie. - powiedziałam więc, dokonawszy tego procesu myślowego.  
\- Nie jesteś o niego zazdrosna?  
\- Nie. - wzruszyłam ramionami. - Czemu miałabym być. To duży chłopak, a swego czasu chyba dobrze go nauczyłam odpowiednich zaklęć, więc nie zostanie tatusiem w wieku siedemnastu lat. Lupin, o co ci właściwie chodzi? Próbowaliśmy, nic z tego nie wyszło. Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?  
Teraz on wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie jestem pewien. - wyznał rozbrajająco. - Ale coś mi się widzi, że jemu zależy na czymś więcej.  
\- Wywąchałeś to? - zdenerwowałam się. Jak chce się bawić w swatkę, niech próbuje z kimś innym. Rzucił mi krzywe spojrzenie, ale nie zareagował irytacją.  
\- Aż tak dobry nie jestem. - powiedział spokojnie. - No nic. Smacznego, Cassie.  
Burknęłam coś, wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali i kierując się w stronę stołu Krukonów. Coś tam zjadłam, chociaż nawet nie bardzo wiedziałam, co to było. Zbyt się zajęłam podręcznikiem do łaciny. I nie, wcale nie jadłam przy czytaniu. Ja tylko czytałam przy jedzeniu, a to drobna, chociaż znacząca różnica. Połowa mojego stołu prezentowała tę postawę.  
*  
Mary podeszła do mnie parę dni później, jakoś przed walentynkami. Na twarzy miała dziwną mieszankę rozbawienia i złości. Złapała mnie w bibliotece, ale byłam akurat w dobrym nastroju i mogłam jej to wybaczyć. Wyrwała mnie z szukania bibliografii do eseju ze starożytnych run, wyjątkowo trudnego, który chyba miał robić za jedną z prac zaliczeniowych.  
\- Słuchaj no. - Mary usiadła z rozmachem. - Dzięki za próbę.  
Spojrzałam na nią uważnie znad szufladki z indeksem rzeczowym.  
\- Nie poszło za dobrze? - wysunęłam przypuszczenie. Wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Niespecjalnie. - przyznała. - Wymknęliśmy się do Hogsmeade. Trochę się pokręciliśmy, weszliśmy na jednego do Trzech Mioteł, było całkiem milusio. Ale Syriusz był jakiś… nieteges. Niby wszystko gra, ale coś go jakby martwiło.  
Zmartwiony Syriusz? Odruchowo zerknęłam na kalendarz wiszący nad biurkiem pani Pince. No tak, pełnia. Żaden Huncwot się dzisiaj nie wyśpi. Ale sobie Łapa wymyślił datę randki z Mary… celowo, czy przypadkiem? Szczerze wątpiłam, że Syriusz mógłby o tym zapomnieć. Przecież od lat uważali na pełnie księżyca.  
\- Coś. - wybrałam sobie jedno słowo do powtórzenia. Sklasyfikowałam już Mary jako lubiącą mówić, a takie osoby zwykle potrzebowały tylko delikatnych popchnięć, by udzielić wartościowych informacji.  
\- Coś. - przytaknęła Gryfonka. - Albo ktoś. Jakoś głupio było pytać. Trochę ponarzekał na Jamesa i Lily, trochę pożartowaliśmy, trochę ja ponarzekałam na Lily i Dorcas… takie tam…  
\- Nie kliknęło. - wywnioskowałam, ukradkiem wkładając sobie do ust fasolkę Bertiego Botta. Mm, pomarańczowa.  
\- Ani trochę. - przytaknęła Mary, wzdychając. - Wiesz, pamiętam, jak wam kliknęło.  
Splunęłam fasolką w dal i rozkaszlałam się. Mary obserwowała to spokojnie, bawiąc się moim piórem. Odczekała, aż skończę się dusić i podsunęła mi pucharek z wodą. Pucharek musiała wyczarować, a Aguamenti uczyliśmy się rok temu. Łyknęłam wody i zakaszlałam jeszcze parę razy. Tak dla fasonu.  
\- Żyjesz? - zapytała Mary.  
\- Ale co to za życie. - kaszlnęłam ostatni raz. - Nie strasz mnie więcej, jak coś jem.  
\- Czego się bać? - Mary połaskotała mnie moim własnym piórem w ucho. - Przecież pamiętam, jak wam się fajnie z Syriuszem układało. Nie byliście tacy lukrowaci jak większość par, które miód z ust sobie spijają… tylko taka normalna, fajna para z was była. Właściwie czemu się rozstaliście?  
Ona przynajmniej ogarniała różnicę między „zerwaniem” a „rozstaniem”. No cóż, co dziewczyna, to dziewczyna. Jako przedstawicielka mojej płci mogła być jednak wyczulona na wszelkie półprawdy, jakie bym jej zaserwowała. Niby mi to zwisało - co mi zależy na tym, co o mnie myśli jakaś Gryfonka? - ale wolałabym, żeby szkoła nie plotkowała o mnie więcej, niż potrzeba. Wystarczyła mi fala nieco fałszywego współczucia po śmierci dziadków.  
\- Kliknęło za mało. - powiedziałam krótko. - Syriusz to fajny gość i dobry kumpel, ale dla mnie to tyle, jeśli o niego chodzi. Wiesz, on jest przede wszystkim Huncwotem, a dopiero potem… no… całą resztą. - zakończyłam nieco koślawo, bo brakło mi konceptu. Mary pokiwała głową.  
\- Chyba trafiłaś idealnie w sedno. - powiedziała, lekko zamyślona, muskając się moim piórem w podbródek. - No nic. Zaprosiłabym cię do Trzech Mioteł, idziemy tam grupą z mojego dormitorium, ale wiem, że masz rogatkę…  
\- Czemu? - zapytałam, zaskoczona.  
\- Bo jesteś fajna dziewczyna, Cass. - Mary oddała mi pióro. - Trochę zimna suka, ale dajesz się lubić.  
\- No, dzięki. - nie obraziłam się. Doskonale wiedziałam o tym sama.  
\- Nie przeszkadzam ci. - Gryfonka podniosła się. - Powodzenia.  
Machnęłam ręką i wróciłam do grzebania w indeksie.  
W sumie fajna była ta Mary. Gryfoński ekstrawertyzm na pewno pomagał im zawierać przyjaźnie. Krukoni największą estymą darzyli wiedzę, bliźni znajdowali się na dalekim drugim miejscu. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że znajomości nawiązane w domu Ravenclaw były mniej trwałe od tych gryfońskich, skądże. Po prostu rozwijały się dużo wolniej i na nieco innych zasadach. Na dodatek uważałam, że jako jedyna córka psychiatry mam skłonność do nadmiernego analizowania ludzi i przez to widzę jak na dłoni każdy fałsz, każdą zaplanowaną zagrywkę. Zapewne częściej się myliłam niż miałam rację, no ale. Przyzwyczajenia nie umierają łatwo.  
W walentynki zamek zmienił się w ziszczony koszmar Kupidyna. Ze zbroi ustawionych w korytarzach zwieszały się girlandki wściekle różowych różyczek, przybranych serduszkami wyciętymi z różowej bibułki, z sufitu Wielkiej Sali sypało się konfetti w tonacji biało-różowej, a sama Wielka Sala zmieniła się w parodię romantycznej świątyni dumania. Dumbledore zwariował do reszty i zagonił skrzaty domowe do roznoszenia kartek walentynkowych i upominków. Po szkole chodziły słuchy, że KTOŚ (raczej czterech ktosiów) organizuje imprezę w Pokoju Życzeń dla dwóch ostatnich roczników. Między klasami przemykały stada rozchichotanych dziewcząt i silnie zakłopotanych chłopców.  
Potter promieniał. Lily Evans zgodziła się wyjść z nim do Hogsmeade. Nawet ja miałam dość słuchania o jego wielkim szczęściu, a do mnie wieści docierały pocztą pantoflową. Z Huncwotami jakoś nie miałam okazji porozmawiać, nawet z Remusem - na starożytnych runach ślęczeliśmy nad wyjątkowo trudnym przekładem. Syriusz jednak wyglądał na zmęczonego wysłuchiwaniem planów, jakie snuł Potter na transmutacji i zaklęciach.  
W piątek po kolacji Łapa dopadł mnie w połowie dłuższej trasy do Wieży Ravenclawu. Przez chwilę po prostu szliśmy pustym korytarzem w milczeniu. On z rękami w kieszeni, ja pochłonięta próbami znalezienia w torbie gumki do włosów. Lubiłam swoje długie włosy, ale czasami mnie wkurzały, włażąc do oczu i ust, plącząc się pod palcami przy pisaniu. Dlatego zwykle nosiłam warkocz lub chociaż koński ogon.  
\- Zostaw. - powiedział nagle Syriusz. - Ładnie ci w rozpuszczonych włosach.  
Spojrzałam na niego kontrolnie. Zerkał na mnie jakoś boczkiem, a po ustach błądził mu lekki uśmieszek. Westchnęłam, zakładając sobie znalezioną gumkę na nadgarstek. Odgarnęłam włosy na plecy.  
\- Chciałeś czegoś? - zapytałam może nieco zbyt obcesowo.  
\- Chodź ze mną jutro do Hogsmeade.  
\- Wiesz, że nie mogę. - poprawiłam torbę na ramieniu.  
\- A ty wiesz, że znam parę sztuczek.  
\- Łapa. - westchnęłam. - Ujmę to tak. Nie chcę.  
Zatrzymał się. Zrobiłam z rozpędu jeszcze parę kroków, zanim też przystanęłam i obróciłam się ku niemu. Patrzył na mnie jakoś dziwnie, w oczach i zarysie ust miał złość. Wcisnął ręce głębiej do kieszeni spodni, kuląc lekko ramiona. Patrzcie, oto sfoszony Huncwot, pomyślałam. Zaproszenie było jasne w formie. „Chodź ze mną”. Nie „z nami”, tylko „z nim”. Black próbował wyciągnąć mnie na randkę. Nie miałam na to kompletnie ochoty - ani z nim, ani właściwie z nikim.  
\- Dlaczego? - jego głos przypominał warknięcie psa. Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Nie mam ochoty i chcę się pouczyć. - powiedziałam spokojnie. - I nie chcę sobie dołożyć kłopotów, gdyby jednak ktoś mnie zobaczył i naskarżył. O ile nie zauważyłeś, nie należę do kliki popularnych-nietykalnych, jak wy.  
Łapa świdrował mnie spojrzeniem. Wytrzymałam to spokojnie, nie patrząc mu w oczy, a na mostek jego nosa. Po dłuższej chwili uśmiechnęłam się lekko i wznowiłam spacer do wieży, zostawiając Syriusza na korytarzu. Nie był to jego pierwszy kosz, w końcu nie był ideałem i nie za każdym razem trafiał w gusta dziewczyn. Przeżyje.  
Następnego dnia w tłumie uczniów wybierających się do miasteczka odnalazłam Lunatyka. Wcisnęłam mu w rękę sakiewkę z przykazaniem wybrania mi ciekawej lektury. Lupin przyjął pieniądze bez zdumienia i zbędnych pytań, ale patrzył na mnie jakoś dziwnie. W jego brązowych oczach widniał całkiem jasny wyrzut. Swat się znalazł, cholera jasna; o co innego mogło mu chodzić, jeśli nie o moją wczorajszą odmowę? Pomachałam mu ręką i wróciłam do pokoju wspólnego. Pierwszo- i drugoroczni obsiedli co lepsze miejsca bliżej kominka. Byłam chyba jedyną osobą powyżej drugiej klasy, jaka została w wieży. Olałam to i przyniosłam sobie nowy pergamin - zamierzałam dokończyć przynajmniej część zaliczeniówki z run.  
Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy pozostali Krukoni wrócili z Hogsmeade, roześmiani, zaśnieżeni i zmarznięci. Za oknem było już ciemno. Podeszła do mnie Miguela z paczką w rękach.  
\- Lupin prosił, żeby ci przekazać. - powiedziała i położyła paczkę na kupce książek. - A, i reszta. - z kieszeni płaszcza wyjęła sakiewkę i włożyła mi ją do ręki. - A Potter kazał zapytać, czy idziesz na imprezę.  
Potarłam bolące od czytania oczy.  
\- Uważasz, że powinnam? - zapytałam, rozglądając się za okularami. Miguela spojrzała na mnie dziwnie - nigdy wcześniej nie zadawałam takich pytań. Ciekawa jednak byłam opinii osoby… z zewnątrz, która jednak na pewno już wiedziała, że Łapa strzelił na mnie focha. Poczta pantoflowa działała w Hogwarcie jak nigdzie.  
\- Black powiedział Potterowi, żeby on powiedział mnie, żebym ja powiedziała tobie, żebyś go cmoknęła gdzieś. - powiedziała Miguela po chwili namysłu. - Samego Blacka nie widziałam. Mogłabyś się przejść, w sumie. Nie mamy dużo okazji do zabawy.  
Nie była to dobra odpowiedź, ale o innej nie miałam co marzyć. Westchnęłam więc, zaczynając porządkowanie książek. Miguela poszła się przebrać z wilgotnych od śniegu ciuchów. Zastanowiłam się przelotnie, czy nie powinnam zmienić ugrzecznionego mundurka szkolnego na spodnie i bluzę. Niby po szkole powinniśmy chodzić w oficjalnych szatach, ale na dłuższą metę wolałam dżinsy i trampki. Wygoda przeważyła nad rozsądkiem, powlokłam się więc do dormitorium, obciążona stertą książek, z wypracowaniem chwiejącym się na samym czubku.  
Z lekką zazdrością obserwowałam Miguelę. Moja koleżanka miała matkę Hiszpankę i po niej odziedziczyła południową urodę: ciemną karnację, pełne usta, orzechowe oczy i czarne, lśniące włosy, przycięte w uroczego boba. Miguela była ładna urodą nieco wyzywającą, a kiedy umalowała się w odpowiedni sposób, nawet nieco wulgarną. Przy Migueli czułam się nieładna, chociaż na co dzień mój zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał mi, że jestem całkiem przeciętna. Moja współlokatorka miałaby szalone powodzenie gdyby nie fakt, że była zupełnie niezainteresowana mężczyznami. Skupiła się na nauce, a jej marzeniem była kariera w Świętym Mungu.  
\- Gotowa? - zapytała Miguela po jakiejś godzinie, obracając się na obcasie. Spojrzała na mnie krytycznie.  
\- No co. - mruknęłam obronnym tonem.  
\- Rozpuść włosy. - zakomenderowała Miguela tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. - Podejdź no tu, zrobimy ci porządny makijaż. Nie masz innych spodni?  
\- Miguela, litości… - zajęczałam. Co tak wszystkich nagle wzięło na zaprzyjaźnianie się ze mną?!  
\- Milcz, niewiasto. - burknęła Miguela. - Pójdź w me ramiona. Na gwiazdkę dostałam od ciotki kasetkę cieni do powiek, połowa kolorów nie moja, wypróbuję je na tobie. Siadaj. Nie ruszaj się.  
Miguela z wyrachowaniem poddała mnie tej dziwnej torturze, jaką stanowiło bycie malowanym przez inną dziewczynę. Na co dzień preferowałam odrobinę tuszu na rzęsach i nic więcej, tym razem dostałam się w szpony maniaczki kosmetologii. Miguela wyrwała mnie z moich rozchodzonych dżinsów i workowatej bluzy, pożyczając swoje dzwony i ślicznie haftowaną koszulę w stylu hippie.  
\- Coś za dobrze się znasz na mugolskiej modzie. - uznałam kwaśno. Miguela zachichotała.  
\- Zaleta posiadania ciotki-hippiski. - poklepała mnie po ramieniu. - Dziewczyno, ty masz takie ładne włosy, czemu je spinasz?  
\- Wygodniej. - jęknęłam. Miguela tylko pokręciła głową. - Gdzie reszta dziewczyn?  
\- Poszły do kuchni, skołować coś od skrzatów w ramach składki od naszego dormitorium. No chodźmy, chodźmy. Mam ochotę potańczyć.  
*  
Pokój Życzeń usłużnie podarował nam dużą salę, wystarczającą na ustawienie kilku stołów na przyniesiony z kuchni prowiant i spory parkiet taneczny. Był tu nawet gramofon i zestaw winyli. Ku szczerej radości imprezowiczów, winyle pochodziły zarówno z magicznego, jak i mugolskiego przemysłu muzycznego. Obecnie na tapecie byli The Who.  
Miguela od razu dała się wciągnąć w wir zabawy. O ile dobrze widziałam, Potter szalał ze swoją Evans w samym środku rozbawionego tłumu. Gdzieś tam mignął mi również Remus, Petera widziałam przy stole z wazą ponczu. Syriusza na horyzoncie nie było. I dobrze. Przysunęłam się bokiem do zastawionego sałatkami i pieczonymi ziemniakami stołu - byłam głodna.  
\- Apetyt dopisuje? - uśmiechnął się krzywo Syriusz, dopychając się do mnie spomiędzy tańczących. Kawałek kurczaka stanął mi w gardle. Zdołałam jakoś przełknąć, nie dusząc się, spojrzałam na Blacka bykiem. Stał z rękami w kieszeniach i kiwał się w przód i w tył na piętach.  
\- Już się nie fochasz? - zapytałam z lekką irytacją.  
\- Nie pierwszy kosz. - wzruszył ramionami. - Pewnie nie ostatni.  
Przyjął to zastanawiająco dobrze. Spodziewałam się, prawdę mówiąc, manifestacji urażonej dumy. Tymczasem Black stał obok, z krzywym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Zatańczymy? - zaproponował, kiedy skończyłam czyścić talerz. Zastanowiłam się. Dwie odmowy? Nie miałam ochoty tańczyć, wolałam posiedzieć i posłuchać, poobserwować bawiących się.  
\- Nie, dziękuję. - powiedziałam może nieco chłodniej, niż powinnam. W oczach Blacka znów pojawił się ten wyraz ledwo wstrzymywanej złości, ale kiwnął głową i poszedł sobie. Nałożyłam sobie porcję zapiekanki, siadając na usłużnie podsuniętym przez Pokój krześle.  
Jakoś po godzinie, kiedy towarzystwo było już rozbawione i nieco chyba podchmielone, ktoś wpadł na pomysł wyborów Najmilszej i Najmilszego. Jasnym było, że ten drugi tytuł przypadnie Syriuszowi - nawet Potter nie miał takiej siły przebicia wśród płci pięknej. Pytaniem było, która z dziewcząt dostąpiłaby zaszczytu włożenia na głowę wieńca, pośpiesznie wyczarowanego przez Thierry’ego Goldsteina, Krukona z mojego roku.  
Ktoś ściągnął którejś z dziewczyn kapelusz, inny ktoś wyczarował pergaminy, pióra i atrament usłużnie zapewnił Pokój, jak zwykle czuły na życzenia. Na odczepnego wpisałam Rogacza i jego Lily, w końcu co mi szkodziło. Po zebraniu głosów, komitet złożony z przedstawicieli wszystkich obecnych trzech domów wdał się w krótką bójkę.  
\- To był błąd wyznaczać Macmillana na przedstawiciela Puchonów. - uznał jakiś szóstoklasista z Gryffindoru za moimi plecami. Nie miałam nic do dodania. Po bójce okazało się, że zgodnie z moimi przewidywaniami wianek z czegoś co przypominało wierzbę udekorował skronie Syriusza. Black kurtuazyjnie pocałował dekorującą go pannę z Hufflepuffu w policzek i pomachał do zgromadzonych królewskim gestem.  
\- _Noblesse oblige_. - mruknęłam, dokładając sobie ciasta z kremem. Chyba cały dzień nauki porządnie opustoszył mi zapasy energii - jakoś nie mogłam się najeść.  
\- Cassie Bennet! - usłyszałam kątem ucha. Uniosłam głowę.  
\- Co?  
\- Cassie Bennet! - James machał do mnie drugim wiankiem z wierzby. - Chodź no, wieniec włożym ci na skronie!  
\- Chyba was pogięło! - odkrzyknęłam.  
\- No chodź, Syriusz chce z tobą zatańczyć.  
\- Możesz mnie zastąpić. - warknęłam ze złością. Czemu oni nie zostawią mnie na chwilę w spokoju? I z której strony ja im wyglądam na Najmilszą? Ani z wyglądu, ani z charakteru. Black przekupił wszystkich facetów czy jak? Skonfundował każdego, kto mu się pod różdżkę nawinął? Jakichś dwóch chłopaków dopadło mnie i siłą zaciągnęło przed oblicze wyszczerzonego Pottera. Lily Evans, stojąca obok, miała za to minę, jakby mnie doskonale rozumiała. Przestałam się rzucać jak wesz na łańcuchu - po co tracić resztki godności. Wycelowałam palcem w Syriusza.  
\- Umrzesz za to w męczarniach. - zapowiedziałam głucho.  
\- Cokolwiek powiesz, skarbie. - uśmiechnął się Black tym swoim czarującym uśmiechem, od którego co łatwiejszym dziewczynom miękły kolana. Potter, wrzeszcząc coś o uroczych pannach, wcisnął mi na głowę wianek z wierzby. Kto to wymyślił w ogóle. Wierzba? Co ma wierzba do walentynek?  
\- Odgryzę ci tętnicę. - zagroziłam, podczas gdy z gramofonu popłynął smętny kawałek magicznej grupy Sto Siódmy Faul Quidditcha.  
\- Możesz próbować. - zgodził się Syriusz uroczo, biorąc mnie w ramiona i prowadząc na parkiet. Przy pierwszej okazji z rozmysłem wlazłam mu na stopę. Nie przepadałam za wygłupianiem się przed oczami trzech czwartych ostatnich dwóch roczników Hogwartu. Na szczęście Lily szybko mnie od tego uwolniła, ciągnąc na parkiet Jamesa, a za jej przykładem poszła spora większość dziewczyn. Pokój znów wypełnił się tańczącymi, tym razem powoli, spokojnie, z przytuleniem i przegięciem. Szeptem opowiadałam Syriuszowi, jakim męczarniom go poddam, kiedy mnie wreszcie puści.  
\- Ale o co ci chodzi. - tchnął Łapa w moje ucho, kiedy skończyły mi się pomysły. - Większość twoich kumpel by się ucieszyła.  
\- Jeszcze się nie zorientowałeś, że nie jestem większością dziewczyn? - syknęłam.  
\- Fakt. - prawie czułam na uchu poruszenia jego warg. Mimo niesprzyjających okoliczności, poczułam dreszcz biegnący wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Przeklęty Łapa. - Ja cię po prostu nie rozumiem.  
\- I dobrze. - odsunęłam się o pół kroku. Wcale mi nie zależało na byciu rozumianą. Przez siedem lat przywykłam do dzielenia przestrzeni życiowej z innymi ludźmi, ale nie znaczyło to bynajmniej, że czerpałam z tego jakąś przyjemność. Były to raczej uciążliwe dla mojego charakteru okoliczności przyrody. A mój charakter do ludzi garnął się tylko od czasu do czasu. Nie przepadałam za dużymi zgromadzeniami, nawet teraz najchętniej bym wzięła tyłek w troki i poszła z powrotem do wieży. Czy tak wiele wymagam od innych? Żeby zostawili mnie w spokoju?  
\- Chodź. - zareagował Łapa bez związku, chwycił mnie za rękę i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia. Ach, czasem błogosławiona empatia Blacka! Objawiała się okazjonalnie, nie zawsze wtedy, kiedy była potrzebna. Teraz jednak przydała się nadzwyczajnie - byłam bowiem na krawędzi rzucania się ludziom do gardeł.  
Korytarz był cichy, pusty i ciemny. Łapa wygrzebał z kieszeni wymęczoną Mapę Huncwotów i studiował ją uważnie dłuższą chwilę w świetle różdżki. Usłużnie zapaliłam własną i przysunęłam ją Łapie do policzka.  
\- Dzięki. - burknął. - Filcha nie widzę nigdzie w pobliżu. Możemy się przemknąć do Bijącej Wierzby…  
\- Łapa, o czym ty gadasz? - zapytałam dla pewności, chociaż domyślałam się już, o co mu chodzi. Randka z Mary nie poszła, tak? Biedny Łapuś chciał, żeby go pogłaskać po główce i podrapać za uchem. Spojrzał na mnie, odsuwając sobie moją różdżkę sprzed oczu.  
\- O korzyściach. - powiedział lakonicznie.  
\- Nie. - oznajmiłam stanowczo. - Możemy iść na rundkę wokół zamku, ale to tyle.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Ponieważ nie spodziewam się, że będziesz podążał za moim kalendarzykiem miesięcznym. - powiedziałam najdelikatniej, jak umiałam. - Wystarczy, że trzymacie oko na księżyc.  
Na twarzy Syriusza odbił się wysiłek umysłowy. Czekałam cierpliwie, obserwując na mapie, jak Filch miota się po lochach. Wreszcie Black rozgryzł moją małą zagadkę.  
\- Och. - powiedział. - No dobra.  
Zawód na jego twarzy byłby pochlebiający, gdybym miała nieco lepszy humor. A że nie miałam, klepnęłam go tylko w ramię. Poszliśmy energicznie, ale niezbyt szybko, gdzieś w ogólną stronę trzewi Hogwartu. Syriusz milczał, a jego przygarbione lekko plecy i zmarszczone brwi powiedziały mi, że jest czymś zmartwiony. Swobodnym gestem, który kosztował mnie całkiem sporo energii, wsunęłam dłoń pod jego ramię.  
\- No dobra, panie Black. - powiedziałam tonem podsłuchanym u ojca. - Czy chce pan o tym ze mną porozmawiać?  
\- O czym. - burknął Łapa.  
\- O tym, co pana gryzie, panie Black.  
\- Daj mi z tym spokój, Cassandra.  
\- No i teraz sam widzisz, jak się czuję, kiedy mnie wciągacie na świecznik! - rzuciłam, lekko poirytowana.  
\- Nie możesz się wiecznie odcinać od ludzi.  
\- Taak? - powiedziałam wolno, usłyszawszy w jego głosie zmęczone politowanie. Podziałało to na mnie jak płachta na byka. Miałam ochotę strzelić go w łeb. I zrobiłabym to, gdybym nie podejrzewała, że odruch bezwarunkowy każde mu oddać cios. Zabrałam dłoń z jego ramienia. - No to patrz.  
Nie zmieniając tempa obróciłam się na pięcie i ruszyłam w przeciwnym kierunku.  
*  
Mniej więcej w połowie marca Miguela połapała się, że „coś jest nie tak”. Bystra dziewczyna, nie ma co. Zorientowała się, jak sama zeznała, na podstawie „moich częstych zniknięć w bibliotece, na dodatek bez okazjonalnej asysty Huncwotów”. Zawsze twierdziłam, że Krukoni to są spostrzegawcze istoty. Nie myślałam tylko, że ich spostrzegawczość dotyczy również spraw realnych. Siedziałam sobie, nikomu nie wadząc, pogrążona w lekturze paru ciekawych tomów, kiedy Miguela bezceremonialnie zwaliła swoją kolekcję książek na mój stolik.  
\- Siadam obok. - poinformowała i usiadła. Przez chwilę organizowała sobie miejsce pracy, ustawiając książki i przysuwając sobie pióro. Czytałam w milczeniu, nie poświęcając koleżance myśli. _Starożytne rytuały greckie_ były naprawdę wciągające.  
\- Pokłóciłaś się z Potterem i spółką? - zapytała Miguela nagle, zezując na mnie znad podręcznika do eliksirów.  
\- Nie. - burknęłam. To była stuprocentowa prawda - z Potterem i spółką się nie pokłóciłam. Oni po prostu zostawili mnie w spokoju. Naciągnęłabym nieco prawdę mówiąc, że mnie to zmartwiło. Czułam się zaledwie lekko dziwnie bez okazjonalnego towarzystwa w bibliotece i Pottera, jęczącego o korepetycje z eliksirów. Dziwnie, ale nie nieprzyjemnie.  
\- Bo coś tak… jakoś… - Miguela obserwowała mnie wciąż, lekko zmrużonymi oczyma. - Mam wrażenie, że ci ich brakuje.  
\- To ja w tym towarzystwie mam ojca psychiatrę. - powiedziałam kwaśno. - Nie próbuj mnie analizować.  
\- Fakt, analiza to twoja działka. - zgodziła się Miguela. - Ja tylko mówię, co mi się wydaje. Nazwij to babską intuicją, jeśli chcesz.  
\- Nie brakuje mi nikogo. - powiedziałam ze złością. Dlaczego ludzie starają się mnie uspołecznić na siłę? Ja wcale tego nie chcę! Jestem dostatecznie samowystarczalna! Nawet gotować umiałam, i służyłam za główną kucharkę w domu podczas letnich wakacji. Krótko mówiąc, jedyne, czego potrzebowałam po ukończeniu szkoły, to praca i jakieś mieszkanie.  
\- To musi być smutne. - uznała Miguela.  
\- Nie dla mnie. - zamknęłam Rytuały greckie. - To zabrzmi bardzo brutalnie, i to nic osobistego, ale ja po prostu nie uważam ludzi za interesujących.  
\- Z oczywistym wyjątkiem w postaci twojej osoby? - warknęła Miguela.  
\- Uważam się za osobę pozbawioną charakteru. - powiedziałam płasko. - Czy to ci wystarczy za odpowiedź?  
\- Nie jesteś pozbawiona charakteru.  
\- A ty dałaś się wmanipulować w komplementowanie mnie. - wytknęłam, już rozdrażniona.  
\- Fakt. - Miguela wstała gwałtownie. - Chyba nie mamy o czym gadać.  
Kiwnęłam głową i wróciłam do świata starożytnej Grecji. Miguela stała przez chwilę, jakby czekała, aż zacznę ją powstrzymywać. Nie doczekała się. Zebrała książki i przysiadła się do reszty dziewczyn z naszego dormitorium. Poczułam ukłucie irracjonalnej złości.  
*  
\- Taak… - Dumbledore zerknął na moje notatki. - Faktycznie, bardzo ciekawe. Jak to znalazłaś, powiedz mi?  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Zaczęłam od _Historii Hogwartu_. - powiedziałam. - To prawie szkolna lektura, ale przynajmniej zwróciła mi uwagę na kilka spraw. Później szukałam wszystkich legend o Hogwarcie z opracowaniami. Pani Pince pomogła mi nawiązać kontakt z Uniwersytetem Nauk Magicznych, stamtąd dostałam parę bardzo interesujących kopii. Porównując kilka podobnych legend doszłam do wniosku, że ma to głęboki sens. Problemem była tylko inkantacja, ale nawet tę udało mi się odtworzyć.  
\- Jak?  
Niebieskie oczy dyrektora świdrowały mnie na wylot. Nagle poczułam się jak na egzaminie.  
\- Podstawy językoznawstwa, panie profesorze. - w papierach rozrzuconych po biurku odnalazłam właściwą stronicę. - Proszę… cały proces, opisany najlepiej, jak umiałam. Ale językoznawcą nie jestem, więc mogą być tu błędy.  
\- Tak. - Dumbledore przysunął stronę do oczu. - Świetna robota, panno Bennet.  
\- Dziękuję. Są jednak zastrzeżenia…  
\- Jak zwykle.  
\- Można ich wezwać dopiero wtedy, kiedy szkoła jest w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie. To rycerze, są stworzeni do bitwy. Dlatego… jeśli mogę… radziłabym jak najlepiej utajnić to zaklęcie przed uczniami. Z… oczywistych względów. Tej wiedzy nie jestem stuprocentowo pewna, ale rycerze mogliby zwrócić się przeciwko szkole, wezwani dla głupiego uczniackiego żartu.  
\- Oczywiście, ma pani rację. - dyrektor rzucił mi kolejne spojrzenie znad okularów-połówek. - Jest pani świetną badaczką.  
Uśmiechnęłam się grzecznie. Nauki było mnóstwo, zgoda, ale nie na tyle, bym nie znalazła chwili czasu na grzebanie w starych manuskryptach. Zwłaszcza, że wobec braku życia towarzyskiego miałam kapkę więcej czasu niż reszta uczniów. No i miało się tę żyłkę do wykrywania nieścisłości i białych plam w czytanych tekstach. W końcu od małego słuchałam mamy, jak łazi po pokoju i powtarza na głos wszystko, co wie o sprawie, nad którą pracowała. Czasem zastanawiałam się, kto mnie skrzywił bardziej - matka dziennikarka śledcza _Proroka Codziennego_ czy ojciec psychiatra.  
Dumbledore poskładał moje notatki w schludną kupkę.  
\- Jak idą przygotowania do egzaminów? - zapytał.  
\- Dobrze, panie profesorze, dziękuję.  
\- Co będziesz zdawać, panno Bennet?  
\- Transmutację, zaklęcia, starożytne runy, historię magii i astronomię.  
\- Niezwykły dobór przedmiotów. - zauważył dyrektor, a jego oczy błysnęły.  
\- Ma sens. - zaprotestowałam. - Runy i historia magii pokrywają się w wielu aspektach, panie profesorze, jeszcze dodatkowo uczę się łaciny z mugolskich książek mojego taty… chociaż bez nauczyciela idzie mi to jak po grudzie. To z kolei się łączy teorią magii, której podstawy wykładają profesor Flitwick i profesor McGonagall, a teoria magii zawsze mnie ciekawiła.  
\- Astronomia?  
Zaśmiałam się krótko.  
\- Gdzieś kiedyś czytałam, że od ruchów gwiazd zależy bardzo wiele w zakresie tworzenia i stabilizowania nowych zaklęć, profesorze. - błysnęłam zębami. - No i uważam gwiazdy za fascynujące. Astronomia z jednej strony lekko dotyka mugolskiej fizyki wielkich odległości, a to są naprawdę wciągające rzeczy.  
\- Jesteś prawdziwą Krukonką, panno Bennet.  
\- Dziękuję, panie profesorze.  
\- Świetnie się spisałaś i widzę, że dobrym pomysłem było zaproszenie cię do współpracy. Mam nadzieję, że wytrzymasz w grupie, która woli iść na wroga z różdżką.  
\- Powinnam. - uznałam kwaśno.  
\- Nie jesteś jedyną siódmoroczną, którą zaprosiłem. - poinformował mnie dyrektor, przecierając okulary chustką. Miałam ochotę jęknąć, ale tylko zacisnęłam mocno zęby. No pewnie. Skoro mi to mówił, chyba miał na myśli Huncwotów. - Nie będziesz więc najmłodsza, o ile się o to martwiłaś.  
\- Nie martwiłam się.  
Dyrektor ponownie założył okulary na nos i poprawił je.  
\- Doszły mnie słuchy, że odcinasz się od społeczności szkolnej. - powiedział, nie patrząc na mnie. - Uważasz to za mądre?  
\- Uważam to za wygodne, proszę pana. - powiedziałam chłodno. Kolejny. Z jakiej paki dyrektor wcina się w moje życie osobiste? Kto mu dał prawo, w ogóle, przecież rozmawiamy trzeci raz! - Jestem okropną osobą i nie uważam ludzi za ciekawych. Wszyscy wciąż próbują mnie ocenić albo zmienić. A ja wolałabym, żeby oceniali moją pracę, nie charakter.  
\- Nie mówisz jak siedemnastolatka.  
\- Mam ojca psychiatrę, on mnie uświadamiał o procesach myślowych odkąd nauczyłam się mówić. A czytać uczyłam się na artykułach mamy, co też zapewne zostawiło swój ślad.  
\- Tak… - dyrektor wciąż patrzył na mnie jakby z zatroskaniem. - Przemyślałbym jednak twoją decyzję na temat odsuwania się od ludzi. Na dłuższą metę, możesz potrzebować przyjaciół. Jeśli nie teraz, to kiedyś. Albo oni mogą potrzebować ciebie. To też weź pod uwagę.  
*  
Na ferie wiosenne pojechałam do domu. Miałam dwa powody - tata wyjeżdżał na konferencję i nie chciał zostawiać mamy samej, oraz wycieczkę do biblioteki po mugolskiej stronie Londynu. Parę razy przeszłam Grimmauld Place, ale nie zwróciłam specjalnej uwagi na numer dwunasty. Nie widziałam powodu - Syriusza tam przecież już nie było, nie było sensu nawet dzwonić, by powiedzieć „dzień dobry”.  
Dni spędzałam w książkach albo gotując. Mama pisała artykuł o zaginięciach rodzin mieszanych, czarodziejsko-mugolskich, a ja nawet w swoim pokoju słyszałam wściekłe skrobanie jej pióra. Wątpiłam, by naczelny puścił ten tekst, ale nie zamierzałam mamie tego uświadamiać. Musiała jakoś odreagować. Lepiej, żeby marnowała pergamin niż jakby miała pójść i zrobić coś głupiego.  
Wróciłam do Hogwartu objuczona taką ilością zapisanych stron, że wywołałam sensację nawet wśród bliźnich Krukonów.  
\- Coś ty robiła przez ferie?! - wykrzyknął Thierry Goldstein.  
\- Poza zadaniami domowymi. - uzupełniła Liu Jones, przeglądając spięty plik, faktycznie poświęcony szkolnej pracy. - Co to za cała reszta?  
\- Badania. - odparłam lakonicznie, zakrywając notatki pierwszą lepszą książką, jaka mi wpadła w rękę.  
\- _Starożytne zaklęcia sumeryjskie_? - uniosła brew Liu. - _Albańska historia magii, Wprowadzenie do mugolskich legend rosyjskich - wstęp do uniwersyteckiej teorii magii_ … Co to, na gacie Merlina, jest?  
\- Badania. - powtórzyłam, wyrywając jej moją bibliografię dla Dumbledore’a. - Egzamin wstępny na uniwerek w Oklahomie.  
No, to była mocno naciągnięta półprawda, ale Liu miała ambicje aurorskie i raczej nie interesowała się niczym poza wstępniakami na Uniwersytet Aurorów.  
\- Cassie? - do stolika podeszła Adela Boot. - Profesor Dumbledore chce cię widzieć.  
\- Dyrektor? - Liu rzuciła mi zdumione spojrzenie.  
\- Papiery do Oklahomy muszę składać przez biuro dyrektora. - wyjaśniłam spokojnie, zgarniając papiery w ramiona. - W związku z sytuacją w Anglii, Amerykanie są bardzo ostrożni, kogo wpuszczają za granicę. Poza egzaminem muszę mieć czystą kartotekę i opinię dyrektora.  
I to była prawda, ku mojej cichej złości. Dokumenty wysłałam do USA na początku roku i od tamtej chwili trwała przepychanka. Co prawda, propozycja Dumbledore’a i to, że ją przyjęłam, stało mocno na drodze mojej karierze akademickiej, ale raz przyjęta mogłam wyjechać do Oklahomy w każdej chwili.  
Poszłam do dyrektorskiego gabinetu. I zdziwiłam się niesamowicie, widząc tam Huncwotów i jeszcze kilku z siódmego roku. Lily Evans stała tuż obok Pottera. Gapiła się na mnie z wyraźnym szokiem. Reszta też zdawała się być zdumiona moim widokiem. Zasłoniłam się swoimi papierami jak tarczą i przesunęłam w stronę biurka, za którym zasiadał dyrektor. W jego oczach błyszczały chochliki.  
\- Jak właśnie mówiłem. - zwrócił się do tkwiącej przy ścianie grupki. - W każdej ekipie przydaje się mózgowiec. Panna Bennet zgodziła się prowadzić dla nas badania teoretyczne, dzięki którym będziemy mogli mieć chociaż pojęcie, jakimi środkami dysponuje przeciwnik.  
Czułam na sobie spojrzenia Huncwotów. Nie wiedziałam, czego się tak gapią. Przecież im mówiłam jasno, że Dumbledore mi zaproponował tę fuchę. Zapomnieli?  
\- Mam dla pana profesora bibliografię… - powiedziałam niepewnie. - I trochę szkiców, ale niewygładzonych, więc może…  
\- Zostaw to tu. - dyrektor wskazał mi miejsce na biurku. - I dołącz do reszty.  
Zrobiłam, jak kazał, stając w odległości dwóch kroków od grupy. Wciąż czułam na sobie spojrzenia. Wśród innych zaproszonych przeważali Gryfoni, ale reprezentowane były wszystkie domy, nawet Slytherin.  
Wysłuchaliśmy przemówienia dyrektora. W zasadzie nie powiedział nic, czego byśmy nie wiedzieli. Nadchodzą ciężkie czasu i każda różdżka się przyda. Czy wiemy, na co się piszemy? Wiedzieliśmy. Chyba każde z nas miało w jakimś punkcie styczność ze śmiercią, mniej lub bardziej bezpośrednio. Na razie mamy się skupić na nauce i egzaminach, ale profesor chciałby również, żebyśmy poznali się lepiej w swoim wolnym czasie.  
\- Musicie sobie ufać. - mówił, świdrując mnie oczami. - Znać swoje wady i zalety. Nigdy nie wiadomo, na kim przyjdzie wam polegać. Ani od kogo będzie zależało wasze życie. Dlatego, jako że dzisiaj i tak nie ma zajęć, możecie wyjść sobie grupą do Hogsmeade. Pan Filch nie będzie robił problemów.  
Otworzyłam usta, by zaprotestować, ale spojrzenie dyrektora zatrzymało mi słowa w gardle. Reszta grupy okazała iście siedemnastoletni entuzjazm i pod pozorem spokojnego wymarszu wybiegła za drzwi. Zostałam jednak z tyłu.  
\- Dyrektorze, ja… - zaczęłam. Uniósł dłoń.  
\- Myślę, że twoje badania są wystarczająco dobre i napisałaś w nich wszystko, co tylko mogłabyś powiedzieć. - w jego oczach błyszczały iskierki humoru. - Idź, napij się z kolegami. Będziesz ich prowadzić za rękę, powinnaś wiedzieć, kogo możesz gdzie posłać.  
\- Miałam studiować teorię! - wybuchnęłam. - Czytać książki dla pana! Być technikiem, nie koordynatorem!  
\- Proszę?  
\- Naoglądałam się mugolskich filmów szpiegowskich… - wyznałam, nagle zawstydzona. - Mama posiada ich całą kolekcję… panie dyrektorze, ja się nie nadaję…  
\- Nadajesz się. - powiedział Dumbledore krótko. - A teraz idź, czekają na ciebie.  
Klnąc w duchu, zeszłam na dół. Grupka, rozgadana i roześmiana, faktycznie czekała tuż za chimerą.  
\- Ludzie, ludzie! - zawołał Potter na mój widok. - Ludzie, cisza! Ej, ty, Davies! _Silencio!_  
Zapadła cisza. Potter dopchał się do mnie i objął ramieniem.  
\- To jest Cassie Bennet! - ryknął, niemal wsadzając mi różdżkę w nos. - Największy mózg po tej stronie Rowu Mariańskiego. Trochę ciężka w obsłudze, ale daje się lubić. Nie drażnić, bo bez pardonu rzuca Drętwotę.  
Śmiechy. Mary MacDonald puściła do mnie oczko.  
\- Chodźmy się napić! - ogłosił Potter, puszczając mnie wreszcie. - Lily, skarbie, masz ze sobą płaszcz?  
Grupa się jakoś tak poprzestawiała w ruchu, że wylądowałam między Łapą a Lunatykiem, z Mary przed sobą, a Peterem za plecami.  
\- Od kiedy to się dzieje? - wskazałam na Pottera i Lily.  
\- Mniej więcej od walentynek. - powiedział Łapa grzecznie, ale jakoś tak… dziwnie. - Jak już ją rozśmieszył, to mu poszło z górki. Teraz przestał nas zadręczać planami podrywu, za to zaczął planami randek.  
Zerknęłam na Remusa. Uśmiechał się wyrozumiale.  
\- Łapa mówi szczerą prawdę. - powiedział. - Nawet nie bardzo Rogaczowi wystarcza inwencji na nowe żarty. Wiesz, na dodatek owutemy…  
\- Fakt, zrobiło się jakoś spokojniej. - stwierdziłam grzecznie, chociaż nie mogłam szczerze powiedzieć, że to zauważyłam. Lunatyk uśmiechnął się do mnie łagodnie. Zwolniłam ostrożnie, tak, by niepostrzeżenie znaleźć się w ogonie grupy. Do samego Hogsmeade nikt nie próbował mnie zaczepiać, co mi odpowiadało. W Trzech Miotłach zsunęliśmy trzy stoły, które momentalnie zostały oblepione przez rozbawionych Gryfonów. Jedyny w tym towarzystwie Ślizgon, Benjy Fenwick, zdawał się początkowo nieprzekonany, ale Remus szybko go pociągnął na krzesło.  
Rozmowa była chaotyczna i o niczym, dopóki nie zboczyła na temat wojny. Wszyscy chłopcy i większość dziewcząt była podekscytowana możliwością pójścia do walki. Mieli dość bezczynnego siedzenia za bezpiecznymi murami Hogwartu. Informacje w Proroku były wystarczająco przerażające - a wiedzieli, nie byli w końcu głupi, że _Prorok_ nie pisze o wszystkim.  
Byliśmy bandą nastolatków tuż przed egzaminami, z nieustalonymi hierarchiami wartości, niedojrzałymi dziećmi. Najlepszą miarą tego było, że wszyscy uważaliśmy się za dorosłych. Pierwsze romanse i pocałunki były już za nami, te niewinne i te, które wymagały łóżka. Wszyscy mieliśmy za sobą pierwszego kaca i pierwsze papierosy. I to, w naszym pojęciu, było dorosłością. Jak bardzo się myliliśmy, miały nam pokazać nadchodzące miesiące.


End file.
